Rêve, Cauchemar ou Réalité ?
by Rubis-san
Summary: "J'en avais commis des crimes, des tas ! Mais toujours, je l'avais fait consciemment. Jamais on ne m'y avait obligée de cette odieuse manière." "Mes larmes amères se mêlèrent au sang. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elles ne pourraient laver mes péchés. Le rouge aurait toujours le dessus." Face à l'eau, le sang gagnerait toujours la bataille. Mais tout cela n'était-il pas qu'un rêve ?
1. Chapitre I

_**Rêve, Cauchemar… ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis-san

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Surtout prenez plaisir à lire ! J'essaie de respecter le caractère des personnages le plus possible ainsi que leur univers. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews, qu'elles soient négatives (essayez d'être constructifs par contre dans ce cas, que je puisse cerner ce qui va ou pas ^^) ou positives, ne peuvent que m'aider ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I :** Les prémices d'une descente aux enfers

**NDA :** Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !

* * *

_**Le**__**s p**__**rém**__**ice**__**s d'**__**une**_ _**des**__**ce**__**nt**__**e a**__**ux**_ _**en**__**fe**__**rs**_

Je me trouvais dans une vaste place circulaire. Tout autour de celle-ci et me surplombant, des gradins s'élevaient. Et sur ces gradins, la foule, telle une immense fourmilière, grouillait. Les gens se bousculaient, se poussaient, se précipitant vers les rares places libres restantes. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre était le tumulte incessant de leurs voix qui se mêlaient, créant un brouhaha assourdissant et insupportable. Mais tout cela ne m'intéressait en rien. Ce n'était qu'un insignifiant détail, inutile. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur l'arène, en contre-bas de ces gradins.

Au centre de celle-ci, une croix sombre se dressait, contrastant fortement, et presque douloureusement, avec le jaune pâle du sable qui tapissait le sol. Mais, là encore, ce n'était pas cette potence macabre, symbole indéniable de la mort, qui attirait mon regard. Et pourtant comme je l'aurais préféré ! Non, ce dont mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher, ce dont j'aurais désiré, presque au point de me damner, qu'il ne soit pas suspendu à ce lugubre morceau de bois, les bras et les jambes attachés de parts et d'autres, était une chétive créature. Humaine, et qui, malheureusement, paraissait ne m'être pas totalement inconnue. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de l'horreur lorsque je reconnus les mèches abondamment souillées de sang séché, répugnante teinte rougeâtre qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à masquer la couleur cuivrée de la chevelure. Ma navigatrice ! Je suffoquai. Elle n'était vêtue que du strict minimum ; une culotte et un soutien-gorge qui avaient sans doutes connu des jours meilleurs, et qui, du fait de leurs nombreux accrocs et déchirures, peinaient à dissimuler les parties intimes de la jeune femme. Le crâne de celle-ci était poisseux de liquide rouge écaillé, tout comme le reste de son corps que je découvris couvert d'innombrables cicatrices et blessures. D'horribles hématomes, colorés d'une palette allant d'un obscur violet à un vert criard en passant par le bleu, s'étalaient sur ses épaules et ses avant-bras ainsi que sur la totalité de ses jambes. Des cloques brunâtres meurtrissaient son ventre et la naissance de sa poitrine. Des griffures, d'où perlaient encore des gouttes d'hémoglobine, parsemaient ses hanches et son épiderme. Je vis également des plaies béantes, probablement infectées, d'où suintaient du liquide écarlate et du pus. Un spasme de dégoût me secoua. Un infâme goût de bile me remonta dans la gorge. Qu'elle était affreusement mutilée cette nymphe autrefois rayonnante !

Outre son aspect misérable et sanglant qui me retournait l'estomac et m'asséchait la bouche, ce qui me choqua le plus fut ses yeux. Habituellement d'un marron chocolat chaleureux et animés d'une lueur espiègle, ils n'étaient plus que ternes, comme éteints. Certes, ils étaient toujours d'une jolie nuance noisette, mais la douleur et la torture les avaient obscurcis, comme si ces châtiments corporels avaient posé un voile grisé sur les iris autrefois chatoyants. Ses pupilles n'avaient plus ce petit éclat de vie et de malice que je leur avais toujours connu. Non, elles étaient vides, un vide ignoble, un vide épouvantable, un vide terrifiant. Des abîmes comme ont ceux qui en ont trop vu et qui ne veulent plus qu'une seule chose : oublier. Oui, ces yeux avaient la couleur de l'oubli. Quelques larmes s'accrochaient désespérément aux délicats cils, seuls vestiges de sa beauté d'antan, qui ornaient toujours les fenêtres de son âme. Une âme qui ne représentait que le rien. Un trou noir sans fond. Le néant. Le néant. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à souffrir ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Nous avions toujours sauvé nos compagnons. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle là, attachée à cette potence, prête à mourir ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais envie de hurler, malgré le légendaire sang-froid que l'on m'attribuait. Je sentis, moi aussi, un flot humide envahir ma vision qui se troubla, m'empêchant de distinguer avec netteté les alentours. Je perçus cependant le regard éteint de Nami qui me fixait. Sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi, j'y discernai une inexplicable étincelle de peur et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Etait-ce vraiment à moi qu'était adressée cette œillade terrifiée ? Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas, en dépit de l'intelligence qu'on me prêtait. Mon amie prit tout à coup une profonde inspiration qui me sembla douloureuse et, tout en continuant de me scruter dans le blanc des yeux, me cria soudain d'une voix éraillée et désespérée :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as-tu fait cela ? Nous voulions te sauver ! Nous étions un groupe soudé et uni ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas nos aventures ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la Marine ? Pourquoi nous fais-tu autant souffrir ? Pourquoi as-tu tué Chopper et Usopp ? Nous croyions que tu étais de notre côté ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » acheva-t-elle dans des sanglots hystériques.

Je demeurai pétrifiée. Etait-ce à moi qu'elle parlait ? Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi accusatrice ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Moi aussi, je ne comprenais pas. Je voulus avancer vers elle. Je m'aperçus que je ne le pouvais pas. J'en étais incapable. Que se passait-il ? La peur s'insinua en moi. Une folle envie de pleurer me saisit à nouveau. Il y avait forcément une explication. Luffy, Zoro ou Sanji allaient arriver et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. J'observai Nami en tentant de me calmer. Elle sanglotait toujours, la tête plongée vers le sol. Je voulais plus que tout me rapprocher d'elle, la délivrer, mais, malgré tous mes efforts, mes jambes refusaient d'exécuter ne serait-ce qu'un pas. C'était comme si elles n'existaient pas, que j'étais immatérielle. Et pourtant, je sentais mes jambes, mes chevilles, mes pieds ! Mais je n'en avais pas le contrôle. Que se passait-il ? Quel était cet odieux traquenard ?

Une chose me fit soudain me re-concentrer sur les environs de l'arène. Je remarquai avec un temps de retard que la foule s'était tue, plongeant la place circulaire dans un silence inquiétant. Le genre de silence qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mon mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsque des membres éminents du Gouvernement Mondial vinrent se placer dans une loge derrière moi. Je me figeai en avisant l'amiral en chef Sengoku suivi des trois amiraux : Akainu, Kizaru et Aokiji. Celui-ci me regarda d'une façon étrange qui me terrifia encore un peu plus. Ils s'assirent sur des sièges à haut dossier tandis que Sengoku s'approchait de la rambarde de leur loge pour s'adresser au public.

« Population de Marie-Joie, et vous du monde entier qui nous écoutez, aujourd'hui un grand moment s'inscrit dans l'Histoire. Aujourd'hui, va être exécutée Nami, dite « La chatte voleuse », la navigatrice de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, sur laquelle repose une prime de 16 000 000 de berrys. Sachez que cette exécution est un pas supplémentaire sur le chemin qui nous conduira à la paix dans le monde. Cette criminelle est le troisième membre de ce dangereux équipage dont nous bannissons l'existence démoniaque et indigne. Bientôt nous capturerons les autres également. L'Humanité sera débarrassée d'un danger et cela sera une nouvelle victoire de la justice contre le fléau qu'est la piraterie. J'en profite également pour saluer les nobles Dragons célestes et leur souhaiter un bon spectacle. » déclara-t-il avant d'incliner légèrement le visage sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

Je me forçai à la sérénité. Les autres allaient arriver, c'était certain. La Marine ne disait que des mensonges. Aucun de nous n'était mort, et aucun de nous n'allait mourir. Je rouvris les yeux, rassurée. Oui, ils viendraient nous sauver, la sauver, et prouveraient une fois de plus qu'ils étaient forts. Oui, je devais avoir confiance. Comme à Water Seven, nous nous en sortirions vainqueurs. Sans aucun doute. Un personnage inconnu fit alors son apparition à côté des amiraux.

« L'exécution peut maintenant commencer. » annonça-t-il.

Mon corps se mit alors à se mouvoir. J'écarquillai les pupilles. Je n'avais rien demandé, de plus je n'avais pas réussi à bouger auparavant. Alors pourquoi ? Mon anatomie amorça un mouvement vers la potence, sans que, effarée, je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Je vis, effrayée, le visage de Nami devenir de plus en plus net, de plus en plus proche. Je pouvais voir le sillon creusé par ses larmes sur sa peau blafarde. J'étais maintenant en face d'elle, une vingtaine de centimètres seulement nous séparait. Elle leva son minois affolé et meurtri vers moi et recommença à hurler d'une voix enrouée et hystérique :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur obéis-tu ? Tu vas me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi les as-tu rejoints ? Que t'avons-nous fait ? Pourquoi ? Explique-toi ! Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu nous aimais ! Je croyais que tu étais notre amie, Robin ! »

A l'entente de mon prénom, je sursautai violemment. Du moins mon esprit, car mon corps, lui, resta imperturbable. C'était donc bien à moi qu'elle parlait ? Je les avais donc, comme elle le disait, trahis, abandonnés, tués ? Je sentis un gouffre immense, froid, glacial, comparable aux abysses des tréfonds marins, envahir ma poitrine, paralysant insidieusement mes muscles. J'eus soudainement du mal à respirer, mes poumons manquaient d'air. Je tentai en vain d'inspirer un peu d'oxygène. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'y parvins enfin. Mais ce n'était pas mon anatomie qui avait éprouvé ces difficultés, c'était mon esprit, rien que mon esprit ! Mon enveloppe charnelle, elle, ne ressentait rien. La terreur prit possession de moi lorsque je compris : j'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps !

« Tu vas me tuer ? Robin ! Robin ! Réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! Tu n'es plus toi-même ! Robin ! » supplia ma navigatrice, en pleurant.

Je pouvais voir tout le cheminement de son flot, sa mer, son océan de larmes qui jaillissaient de ses iris terrifiés et s'écoulaient le long de son nez, de ses pommettes, de ses joues, de sa bouche écorchée, de son menton pour inonder le sable. Comme je voulais les essuyer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas ! On me le refusait. Qui contrôlait mon corps ? Par pitié qu'on me délivre ! La même détresse que j'avais éprouvée à Enies Lobby revint, me faisant pleurer mentalement. Mais ô combien elle était démultipliée ! Je voulais parler, crier : « Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je veux rester avec vous ! ». Aucun son ne sortait. Je m'écorchais les cordes vocales pourtant ! Mais j'étais enfermée, séquestrée en moi.

Je tressaillis en sentant un objet dur et froid, apparemment en métal, serré dans ma paume. Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je croyais ! Mais c'était bien la fatidique vérité : ce que je serrais dans ma main droite – du moins mon corps – était bel et bien un poignard. Mes globes oculaires s'agrandirent d'effroi : j'allais donc véritablement ôter la vie de celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie ? Non ! Mentalement, je luttai de toutes mes forces, je me débattis, me démenai pour me soustraire à cette autorité supérieure et ô combien cruelle qui tirait les ficelles de ma propre prison de chair. Mais, inexorablement, la lame effilée et aiguisée se rapprochait de ma compagne décharnée et éplorée. Non ! Non ! Je franchis un seuil de terreur jamais atteint en comprenant que tous mes efforts, même les plus désespérés ne serviraient à rien. Non ! Je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant. Non ! Jamais ! Je sentais les gouttes salées couler le long de mon visage immatériel. Non ! L'hystérie s'empara de moi.

Et finalement, alors que mon amie rousse me suppliait, blessée et aux portes de la mort, l'inévitable dénouement se produisit. Celui qui mettrait un terme absolu et irréversible à l'existence de notre navigatrice. Celui qui me plongerait pour l'éternité dans la peine et le regret, l'aversion envers moi-même. Le glaive mortel et fatal mordit la peau de ma nakama. Il la déchira, comme on déchire une feuille de papier en tirant dessus, alors que j'assistais, impuissante, à cet acte ignoble, ce meurtre, perpétré par ma propre main. Le sang gicla, écarlate, frais, éclaboussant le sol et moi-même par la même occasion. Nami hurlait de douleur, l'eau de ses yeux prenant une nuance rouge sur ses joues. Ma main ressortit l'instrument de trépas de la chair de la jeune femme, et l'y replongea aussitôt, arrachant un autre cri à sa victime. Moi aussi, je criais, j'hurlais, je m'égosillais à m'arracher la gorge, m'étranglant presque. Mais rien ne pouvait changer le présent. Oui, j'en avais commis des crimes, des tas ! Mais toujours, je l'avais fait consciemment, volontairement. Jamais on ne m'y avait obligée de cette odieuse manière. J'entendis ma compagne geindre lamentablement, en longs râles qui n'annonçaient aucun autre avenir, aucun autre futur, que la mort.

Je me laissai tomber à terre, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus, ayant miraculeusement repris possession de mon corps, hélas trop tard, farce ironique et cruelle du destin. Une fleur coupée, fanant dans une mare de sang… Voilà ce que j'étais. Pathétique. Je n'avais même pas pu sauver ceux auxquels je tenais et, en fin de compte, je les privais moi-même de leur substance vitale. Misérable. Mes larmes amères roulèrent sur mes joues, tombèrent au sol, se mêlant au sang. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elles ne pourraient laver mes péchés. Le rouge aurait toujours le dessus. Je lâchai le glaive ensanglanté, souillé, maudit. Je m'effondrai, anéantie par l'action que l'on m'avait forcée à accomplir.

« Ro… Robin… Je sais…que…ce…n'…était…pas…pas…toi…Je…je…ne…t'en…veux…pas…pas… Je…te…pard…on…ne… A…d…i…eu… » murmura-t-elle, agonisante, une dernière fois avant de se taire à jamais.

Et elle expira. Jamais plus elle ne respirerait. Jamais plus, elle ne réprimanderait Luffy pour sa goinfrerie, Sanji et Zoro pour leurs disputes enfantines. Jamais !

« Na…Nami ! Je suis désolée ! hurlai-je à la mort. Je regrette tellement ! »

Mais, même avec cela, jamais plus elle n'ouvrirait les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Jamais.

Tout autour de moi, si proche mais pourtant si loin, j'entendais les cris de joie et les rires de la foule, se moquant de ma détresse et du cadavre de mon amie. Le bruit me parvenait confus, brouillé. Pouvait-on se réjouir autant du trépas de quelqu'un ? Pouvait-on s'esclaffer à ce point autour d'une tombe ? Je voulais tous les tuer, leur faire payer.

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! » leur vociférai-je violemment, avec une haine si intense que j'eus peur qu'elle ne me fasse perdre la raison.

Mais ils continuaient. Encore et encore. Leurs rires redoublaient, ils se réjouissaient du magnifique animal de foire qui les distrayait. Prise de folie et cédant à mes pulsions meurtrières, je ramassai le poignard et m'élançai vers les gradins, mon fruit du démon ne fonctionnant apparemment pas. Je les tuerais, tous ! Autant qu'ils étaient. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Je crus entendre des couinements de peur à ma vue. Bien. Ils payeraient. Toute à ma vengeance, je ne vis pas les soldats de la Marine s'approcher. Ils m'entourèrent et me maîtrisèrent avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser. Ils me menottèrent et m'entraînèrent sans ménagement à l'extérieur de l'arène, me traînant dans la poussière, m'éloignant de la dépouille de celle que j'avais tuée. Celle à laquelle je tenais. Celle que je ne reverrais plus. Ils m'enfermèrent dans ce qui me semblait être une cellule, m'emprisonnant dans l'obscurité et l'ombre, me laissant seule face à la réalité et aux terribles remords ainsi qu'esclave de cette épouvantable certitude : j'avais pris la vie de quelqu'un qui m'était cher.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Rêve, Cauchemar… ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis01

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Surtout prenez plaisir à lire ! J'essaie de respecter le caractère des personnages le plus possible ainsi que leur univers. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews, qu'elles soient négatives (essayez d'être constructifs par contre dans ce cas, que je puisse cerner ce qui va ou pas ^^) ou positives, ne peuvent que m'aider ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**R**__**év**__**ei**__**l**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je respirais difficilement, par saccades. La main pressée sur mon cœur qui tambourinait à une allure folle dans ma poitrine, les yeux encore écarquillés d'horreur et d'épouvante, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Je me passai fébrilement une main tremblante sur le front. Celui-ci était poisseux de sueur. Je repoussai les quelques mèches brunes collées à ma peau humide et me redressai. Mon dieu, quel affreux cauchemar ! Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le rythme effréné de mon cœur se calma peu à peu et retrouva une vitesse normale. Je soupirai de soulagement. Non, je n'étais pas enfermée dans une cellule sombre et obscure, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Non, je n'avais pas tué ma meilleure amie. Non, mon corps n'avait pas été contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Non, grâce au ciel, ce n'était qu'un lointain songe, détaché de toute rationalité et qui – fort heureusement – ne se produirait jamais dans la réalité. Je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre que notre navigatrice et moi-même occupions sur le Thousand Sunny, bien emmitouflée dans les chaudes couvertures qui recouvraient mon lit. Ma compagne rousse était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil, sereine. Tout était calme, rien ne nous menaçait.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je restai savourer quelques instants encore la tranquillité bienfaisante de ce moment magique et éphémère où le temps est comme figé, où le ciel hésite entre la nuit et le jour, les ténèbres et la lumière. Puis, filtrant à travers les rideaux, les premiers rayons du soleil levant vinrent caresser ma peau, me faisant ouvrir les paupières. Le chant des oiseaux émergeant de leur torpeur nocturne raisonna agréablement à mes oreilles. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et une porte s'ouvrir doucement. Je devinai notre cuisinier traversant le pont et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'esquissai un léger sourire puis décidai de me lever. Je repoussai donc les couvertures et posai mes pieds nus sur le sol froid. Je retins un infime frisson dû à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Faisant éclore des bras pour me frictionner les épaules afin de me réchauffer, je m'avançai vers mon armoire et ouvris les battants de bois verni le plus silencieusement possible. Je fouillai dans les piles de vêtements et choisis finalement une jupe courte et noire, toute simple mais bien coupée, ainsi qu'un bustier violet foncé à lacets. Je les enfilai rapidement, laissant tomber ma nuisette sur le parquet, après m'être au préalable habillée d'un ensemble de lingerie à dentelle noire. Tandis que je chaussais mes longues bottes en cuir, une main munie d'une brosse coiffait ma chevelure d'ébène et une autre ramassait mes affaires de nuit, les pliait et les rangeait ensuite dans le placard. Il fallait avouer que mon pouvoir était également très pratique au quotidien.

Une fois prête, je sortis dehors, la brise matinale agitant mes cheveux. Je demeurai une dizaine de minutes, accoudée au bastingage, à fixer l'astre solaire et les magnifiques couleurs orangées et roses qui illuminaient l'horizon et se reflétaient sur l'étendue bleue sur laquelle nous naviguions. Une alléchante odeur de tartines grillées et de café brûlant me tira de ma contemplation. Le capitaine et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Je décidai donc d'aller m'installer dans la cuisine pour profiter du quart d'heure de sérénité qu'il me restait. Lorsque je poussai la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger du navire, notre talentueux – mais collant – cuisinier m'accueillit les bras ouverts et des cœurs dans les yeux en se précipitant vers moi la bave et son sempiternel « Bonjour, ma Robin d'amourrrr ! » aux lèvres. J'esquivai sans regrets cette effrayante démonstration de dévotion. Sanji alla donc embrasser le mur. Je ne m'en inquiétai nullement, notre gentleman était très résistant. D'ailleurs, à peine assise, il se relevait déjà sans même une égratignure et me demandait galamment ce que je désirais.

« Des croissants et du café suffiront, lui répondis-je, en souriant.

– A tes ordres Robin d'amour ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers les fourneaux.

Je remerciai mon « chevalier servant » et ouvris le journal que la mouette postale avait jeté sur le pont. Alors que je débutais ma lecture, les gongs de la porte grincèrent et trois personnes entrèrent, bientôt rejointes par une quatrième. Usopp, Chopper et Franky, suivis de notre navigatrice, s'assirent à mes côtés en saluant. Je leur fis un signe affirmatif de la tête en guise de réponse et me replongeai dans les nouvelles du jour, un croissant doré à la main et écoutant d'une oreille la conversation.

« Luffy n'est pas encore arrivé ? Ca m'étonne, d'habitude il est toujours un des premiers, ce goinfre ! fit remarquer Nami.

– Cet imbécile s'est emmêlé dans les couvertures de son lit, mais le « Grand Capitaine Usopp » que je suis l'a vaillamment secouru en entendant ses hurlements désespérés.

– Oui, Usopp a été génial ! » s'émerveilla le petit renne.

Je retins un rire. La naïveté et l'innocence de notre médecin rendaient infiniment attachante cette petite boule de poils.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous alors ? reprit la jeune fille rousse, guère impressionnée par le soit-disant « courage » de notre sniper.

– Et bien, tu le connais. Je l'avais délivré avec succès, résistant avec ténacité à l'atroce faim qui menaçait de me faire périr à tout instant, et…

– Abrège, le coupa son interlocutrice, agacée.

– Seulement voilà. Tu sais que cet idiot dort avec son chapeau bien entendu ? obéit notre tireur, sans doutes apeuré par le ton menaçant de la cartographe.

– Oui, et alors ? acquiesça celle-ci, sans comprendre.

– Et bien, il ne le trouvait plus à son réveil. Et donc il s'est mis à courir comme un forcené dans toutes les chambres du quartier masculin en le cherchant partout. Et malheureusement pour lui, il a fait irruption dans la chambre de Zoro, encore dans la douce torpeur qu'est le sommeil. »

Douce torpeur ? Pas toujours, me dis-je en mon fort intérieur, en me remémorant le désagréable cauchemar qui avait gâché en grande partie ma nuit. Je me re-concentrai sur la discussion.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a voulu regarder si son chapeau n'était pas sous Zoro, alors il a violemment éjecté ce dernier. Et celui-ci s'est brutalement réveillé en s'écrasant le nez par terre. Il s'est mis à poursuivre Luffy qui a pris la fuite en voyant le regard meurtrier de Zoro.

– Ouais, c'était SUPERRRRR terrifiant, commenta Franky, en passant une main dans sa banane bleue.

– Oui, Zoro faisait peur ! renchérit le mignon tanuki assis à ma droite, encore frissonnant.

– Et donc ? demanda notre amoureuse de l'argent, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

– La dernière vision de Luffy que j'ai eue, c'est lorsque Zoro le secouait comme on secoue un prunier et l'étranglait. Il était tout violet. Nous avons donc décidé, d'un commun accord, Chopper, Franky et moi-même de ne pas intervenir et de laisser Luffy accomplir sa destinée. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on l'aide. Il aurait voulu mourir glorieusement.

– Ah, répondit nonchalamment Nami avant de boire une gorgée de café. Je vois. »

Les commissures de ma bouche se redressèrent. Ils avaient plutôt eu peur, oui ! Quoique, je pouvais le comprendre, notre très cher sabreur pouvait être terrifiant quelques fois. Juste à ce moment-là – quand on parle du loup –, l'épéiste entra, l'air furieux.

« File-moi du rhum, Ero-cook ! réclama-t-il en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un tabouret.

– On se bourre la gueule dès le matin ? Fidèle à toi-même Tête de cactus, riposta pour la forme Sanji en lui lançant néanmoins une bouteille que le vert attrapa au vol.

– J't'emmerde cuistot de mes deux, répliqua Zoro avant de boire – très élégamment – au goulot.

– Répète un peu, stupide Marimo, que j'aie une bonne raison de mettre ma semelle dans ta sale gueule de géranium !

– Tu veux te battre ? J'te découpe quand tu veux, Sourcil en vrille, menaça l'escrimeur, une main sur le fourreau de ses sabres.

– La ferme ! J'aimerais déjeuner en paix ! » les assomma – autant par le poing que par la parole – Nami, coupant court à leur duel naissant.

Les deux victimes de la force de notre furie rousse s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol. Elle avait tout de même de la puissance, cette fine jeune femme que l'on aurait pu croire faible. Je souris. Parfois, je me demandais quelle serait l'ambiance sur le bateau sans elle. Luffy aurait sans doutes rendu notre cuisinier fou sans notre avare nationale pour empêcher ce morfal de vider la réserve. Dans l'hypothèse où Zoro et Sanji ne se seraient pas déjà entretués avant. Les aurais-je arrêtés ? Je ne savais pas. Cela aurait pu être distrayant, mais j'aurais fini par les stopper grâce à mon pouvoir, pensai-je.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal ? m'interrogea mon amie.

– Un sondage sur « _Lequel vous fait le plus fantasmer ? Le sombre et mystérieux Mihawk ou le rebelle et moqueur__Doflamingo ?_ », une pétition pour que le Gouvernement Mondial supprime la taxe sur les pommes de terre importées de Marie-Joie, l'interview d'un homme qui prétend avoir couché avec Boa Hancock, le suicide d'un membre de la Marine, la promotion du vice-amiral Sangorin, répondis-je négligemment.

– Depuis quand mettent-ils des trucs aussi stupides ? critiqua notre vénale camarade. C'est pour les magazines people tout ça ! On s'en tape de qui couche avec qui !

– Je te l'accorde, lui concédai-je.

– Ca veut dire quoi coucher ? questionna innocemment notre docteur.

– Heu… et bien… tenta d'éluder Usopp.

– C'est SUPERRRR compliqué en fait, mentit notre mécanicien.

– En tous cas moi, je suis complètement d'accord, les patates de Marie-Joie ne devraient pas être taxées. Le prix pour la qualité d'accord, mais là ce sont seulement des raisons géographiques et politiques.

– Ta gueule Baka-cook ! grommela notre épéiste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la tronche de concombre ? lui répliqua son interlocuteur.

– T'es sourd maintenant, Tordu du sourcil ? » ricana Zoro.

Un Luffy affamé – et avec quelques marques de strangulation soit dit en passant – les interrompit encore une fois en faisant irruption dans la cuisine et en beuglant « Sanjiiii, de la viandeeeeee ! ». Le blond se détourna alors pour servir son capitaine en promettant néanmoins une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse au « Marimo », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Brook choisit cet instant pour entrer et s'asseoir à nos côtés.

« Excusez-moi chers amis, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentatrice idée d'accompagner de mon violon le magnifique chant des oiseaux qui berçaient mes oreilles de leur délicate mélodie. Mais YOHOHOHO ! Je n'ai plus d'oreilles ! Skeleton joke ! » rit-il, son instrument encore à la main.

Notre cuisinier posa devant lui une tasse de lait tandis que Luffy dévorait avidement les morceaux de viande entassés dans son assiette.

« Ah, ils parlent de nous aussi, fis-je savoir d'une voix neutre, en buvant une gorgée de café qui me réchauffa agréablement la gorge.

– Quoi ? s'exclamèrent mes compatriotes. Et tu l'as pas dit ?

– Que racontent-ils ? questionna Nami.

– Ce n'est qu'un article de quelques lignes, mais il fait référence à la défaite de Moria, les éclairai-je, en levant les yeux. Je cite : « _Et encore une victoire pour l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy ! Celui-ci a encore vaincu un Capitaine Corsaire ! Après un combat acharné auquel nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu assister, il s'avère que Thriller Bark est complètement ravagée. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille a réussi, une fois de plus, à échapper au gouvernement, et ce malgré la présence du célèbre Capitaine Corsaire Bartholomew Kuma. Mais que font le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine ?_ ». Voilà.

– C'est étonnant, cela fait à peine deux semaines que nous avons quitté Thriller Bark, et déjà l'information circule, s'étonna ma compagne féminine.

– Une semaine et trois jours, trouva utile de préciser notre tireur d'élite.

– Sans compter que je pensais que le gouvernement garderait cette information confidentielle, comme il l'avait fait pour Alabasta, renchérit Sanji.

– Il faut croire qu'il y a des fouineurs partout. » conclus-je.

Après avoir terminé de manger, la plupart de mes compagnons se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, ayant au préalable – sauf un – complimenté la qualité de la nourriture. C'est ainsi que notre gentleman blond resta faire la vaisselle, notre capitaine, lui, alla se poster sur son siège favori, Usopp et Franky regagnèrent leurs ateliers respectifs, Zoro monta dans la vigie afin de s'entraîner, notre médecin de bord s'enferma dans l'infirmerie pour concocter de nouveaux médicaments, notre musicien dégaina son archer et entama une chanson sur le pont du Thousand Sunny et notre cartographe partit dessiner des cartes. Pour ma part, je m'allongeai confortablement sur un transat, un livre – que mes mains m'avaient apporté – sur les genoux. Je laissai les rayons du soleil me chauffer la peau et la mélodie de Brook me bercer. Je restai songer un petit moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Je songeai à quel point j'aimais cet équipage et la vie que, désormais, je menais. Oui, j'aimais leur compagnie, leur joie de vivre, leurs caractères. La vie était bien douce à leurs côtés. Je me plaisais ici. Ils avaient su, tels l'astre solaire, ensoleiller ma morne et ennuyeuse existence. Je voulais que tout continue ainsi, jusqu'à la fin des temps si possible. Après ces joyeuses réflexions, j'ouvris mon recueil sur les légendes antiques. J'en étais arrivée à la cinquantième page lorsque que le haut-parleur de la vigie se mit en marche et annonça, avec la voix de Zoro :

« Marine en vue ! »


	3. Chapitre III

_**Rêve, Cauchemar… ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis01

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Surtout prenez plaisir à lire ! J'essaie de respecter le caractère des personnages le plus possible ainsi que leur univers. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews, qu'elles soient négatives (essayez d'être constructifs par contre dans ce cas, que je puisse cerner ce qui va ou pas ^^) ou positives, ne peuvent que m'aider ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Premiers Symptômes**

Je refermai d'un coup sec mon livre et me levai. Je lissai ma jupe et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Puis je fixai l'horizon. Effectivement je pouvais distinguer à quelques centaines de mètres de nous une armada de la Marine, composée de cinq navires, qui avançait lentement, mais à n'en pas douter, dans notre direction. Mes compagnons me rejoignirent vite, notre fine lame enfilant rapidement un T-shirt et le blond essuyant précipitamment ses mains empreintes de savon et d'eau avant de jeter au loin le torchon humide. Nous scrutâmes l'océan. Notre stratégie fut bientôt mise au point. Usopp et Franky devaient bombarder les bateaux dès que cela leur serait possible. Nami s'occupait de guider le Thousand Sunny avec l'aide de Brook, afin d'éviter que la Marine ne nous encercle et ne nous empêche ainsi toute fuite. Quant à moi ainsi que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Chopper, nous devions nous préparer au combat. Je me mis en position, croisant mes menus bras sur ma poitrine. Notre épéiste dégaina ses sabres de leurs fourreaux tandis que notre cuisinier allumait une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres et rentrait ses mains dans les poches de son smoking noir. Notre médecin croqua une Rumble ball. Notre mécanicien et notre sniper allèrent se placer devant l'écran de contrôle du canon de notre navire et activèrent le coup de Burst pour éviter le recul du Sunny Go.

Nous étions prêts.

Deux bateaux se détachèrent de l'armada pour se rapprocher de nous, respectivement par tribord et babord. Ils voulaient donc nous attaquer de tous côtés ? Bien, qu'ils essayent ! Le reste des trois-mâts, lui, se disposa en une formation évoquant un triangle autour de nous. Ils tentaient de nous couper toute retraite possible. Comme nous l'avions prévu. Un mince sourire naquit sur ma bouche. Nous allions les vaincre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je recentrai mon attention sur les embarcations qui se préparaient à passer à l'offensive. Tout à coup, un boulet de canon fut lancé dans notre direction. Avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, notre capitaine se gonfla comme un ballon et s'interposa entre la balle de métal et le bois du pont qui était visé, faisant rebondir le projectile. Je ne m'y attardais pas, y étant habituée. J'entendis alors le signal des ennemis qui sonnait le début de la bataille. Plusieurs marines se mirent à tirer sur nous, du moins à essayer de nous toucher. Puis les deux rafiots de la Marine se rapprochèrent un peu plus de nous, nous permettant de les accoster.

« Et c'est parti pour le massacre. » annonça Zoro, le regard impatient.

Et il s'élança sur le navire ennemi, fondant sur ses victimes qui, après quelques coups de sabres, tombaient au sol, inconscientes, au milieu de flaques de sang. Notre maître coq fit de même, mais sur le bâtiment à notre gauche. Luffy détournait les boulets de canon et éliminait nos adversaires à grand renfort de « Gomu gomu no bazooka » et « Gomu gomu no pistol ». Chopper et moi nous chargeâmes des quelques rares soldats qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer à bord. Notre médecin se servait de ses « Sabots d'argent » pour les envoyer dans un monde meilleur – ou pire, cela dépendait des points de vue. Pour ma part, je m'en débarrassai méthodiquement, les étranglant ou les assommant avec mes nombreuses mains fleurissantes. Usopp et Franky avaient commencé à canonner l'armada restée au loin. Grâce au tir surpuissant du Gaon Hou, deux bateaux furent bientôt détruits. Notre navigatrice veillait à garder une distance respectable avec les deux navires qui nous entouraient. Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente secousse n'ébranle le Thousand Sunny. Ne m'y attendant pas, je perdis l'équilibre. Je me rattrapai au bastingage. J'aperçus Brook qui roulait sur le pont, une de mes mains arrêta sa course avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus bord. Je pris également conscience que le coup de Burst ainsi que notre canon spécial n'étaient plus en fonctionnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Nami ? Tu veux nous tuer ? aboya Zoro, remonté sur le Sunny Go entre-temps.

– Ce n'était pas moi ! répondit hargneusement celle-ci.

– Ils ont envoyé des torpilles ! La coque est touchée ! prit le temps de nous informer Franky tandis qu'il se précipitait en cale.

– Nami ! Essaye de nous dégager de là ! hurla Usopp, terrorisé. Où sinon on va tous mourir !

– Je ne peux pas, le gouvernail ne répond plus ! vociféra la rousse. Il est coincé ! Brook ! Viens m'aider ! »

Notre musicien courut prêter main forte à notre cartographe. Je remarquai alors que les bâtiments ennemis avaient profité de notre inattention pour se coller à notre transport marin et faire monter leurs troupes. Résultat, nous nous retrouvions avec un nombre d'adversaires bien supérieur au nôtre. De plus, nous étions passés en phase défensive, les soldats étant sur notre territoire. Sans parler des problèmes techniques. Le combat allait finalement être plus serré que je ne l'aurais cru.

~O~

La pièce sentait le renfermé et était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, c'est ce qui avait frappé en premier lieu l'amiral Aokiji. La seconde était que Sengoku n'était pas accompagné de son éternelle chèvre. Cette réunion à laquelle il avait été prié d'assister s'annonçait donc mystérieuse. Quel secret l'amiral en chef avait-il à leur confier pour les recevoir sans son animal favori et dans une salle aussi close ? Les fenêtres étaient en effet obstruées par d'épais rideaux tombant jusqu'au sol. Le maître de la glace savait également que les murs, le sol, ainsi que le plafond étaient insonorisés. Sans parler de la porte électronique qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer sans avoir au préalable composé un code de sécurité et passé un doigt dans l'escanner*. Il soupira. C'était si ennuyeux. Il s'étira sur son fauteuil, puis posa nonchalamment son bras sur la table autour de laquelle le chef de la Marine, lui-même et Akainu étaient assis. Il était tenté de fermer les paupières et de se laisser aller au sommeil, mais l'air sombre et sérieux qu'affichait son supérieur, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées et les coudes bien ancrés dans la table, l'en dissuada. Il se résigna donc à attendre patiemment l'arrivée de l'amiral Kizaru – où était-il lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ? – et la suite des évènements. Enfin, après les avoir fait languir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le retardataire daigna se montrer. Il prit place à la droite du détenteur du fruit de l'hiver.

« Vous voilà enfin amiral Kizaru. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin bref, la réunion peut maintenant commencer. » annonça le détenteur du fruit du Bouddha.

Les trois subordonnés de celui-ci se redressèrent simultanément sur leurs chaises. Ils se concentrèrent et prêtèrent une oreille attentive au discours de leur chef.

« Comme vous le savez, la menace du Chapeau de Paille devient de plus en plus préoccupante. Non content d'avoir déjà vaincu un Capitaine Corsaire, avec, avouons-le, une force non-négligeable, il a décidé d'en combattre un second. Et il l'a fait ! Il a complètement terrassé Gecko Moria. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de notre quartier général et devient ainsi de plus en plus dangereux. Il ridiculise la Marine et ternit notre réputation. D'autant plus que l'information de sa victoire sur le réputé maître des ombres a filtré. C'est intolérable ! Inacceptable ! Nous ne pouvons admettre cela plus longtemps ! tonna l'amiral en chef, en abattant son poing sur la table. Et il semble que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Bartholomew Kuma. J'ai donc décidé, après maintes réflexions, de mettre en application un plan en étroite collaboration avec le Docteur Vegapunk. Je vais donc vous expliquer en quoi consiste ce plan. Mais je laisse la parole à celui qui en est à l'origine. Docteur Vegapunk, entrez, je vous prie. »

Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche fit son apparition. Il appuya sur une télécommande et un écran descendit du plafond et s'alluma. Les trois amiraux affichèrent plus ou moins la même expression d'intense concentration Akainu fronça légèrement les sourcils, le « Singe doré » pinça les lèvres tandis qu'Aokiji étrécissait les paupières.

« Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer les différentes phases de ce plan que nous baptiserons plan P.E. , chers amiraux. » débuta le brillant scientifique.

~O~

Le combat faisait rage. Franky avait réussi à débloquer le gouvernail, mais le coup de Burst ne fonctionnait plus. Nous ne pouvions donc plus utiliser notre surpuissant canon.

De plus, la Marine avait sans doutes adopté une nouvelle stratégie, car le navire survivant resté au loin s'était rapproché du nôtre et nous barrait maintenant la route. Nous ne pouvions avancer ni à droite, ni à gauche, ni devant. La seule issue possible était derrière nous, mais la manœuvre était beaucoup trop périlleuse et ardue pour que nous espérions un quelconque résultat positif.

En outre, dans l'hypothèse où nous la tenterions en dépit du faible taux de réussite, les trois-mâts ennemis réagiraient immédiatement et réduiraient à néant nos chances déjà infimes.

Mais, de toute façon, fuir n'était pas dans nos habitudes. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une unique solution : combattre.

C'est ce que nous faisions avec acharnement depuis de nombreuses minutes. Les soldats étaient beaucoup plus coriaces que nous ne l'avions pensé. Si les premières victimes de nos trois fortes têtes avaient été abattues du premier coup, le second rang d'adversaires s'était révélé beaucoup plus combatif. Ainsi, malgré la force que mettaient Luffy, Zoro et Sanji dans leurs attaques, la plupart des hommes au service de la « Justice » se relevaient. Nami s'était elle aussi engagée dans le combat et, grâce à son climat tact, nous avait débarrassés de plusieurs assaillants. Malheureusement, elle avait été touchée par un traître qui l'avait surprise par derrière. Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol, le sang suintant d'une plaie béante et sombre, imbibant lentement le chemisier bleu qu'elle portait. Alors que le félon allait lui asséner le coup de grâce à l'aide de son épée, Brook avait surgi et transpercé ce dernier. Chopper avait ensuite accouru auprès de notre cartographe et s'appliquait désormais à la soigner. Cela nous faisait deux renforts en moins et nous privait d'une aide précieuse, sans compter que notre squelette musicien restait défendre le petit renne en plein soins médicaux et ne tuait donc plus autant d'ennemis. Franky était toujours en cale, luttant pour réparer l'immense fuite que la torpille avait provoquée.

Nous étions donc au total cinq combattants en pleine possession de nos moyens. Cela était plus que suffisant avec nos capacités et aptitudes naturelles ou dues aux fruits du démon, seulement voilà nous commencions à fatiguer et nous étions inférieurs en nombre. C'était donc de plus en plus difficile de tenir le rythme, mais, forts de notre détermination et de notre endurance, nous le suivions. Nous aurions bientôt terminé.

~O~

« Je refuse ! s'énerva le maître de la glace en se levant et en haussant significativement le ton. Cela va totalement à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs que défend et promeut la Marine ! C'est… absolument contre-nature ! »

La chaise sur laquelle il était précédemment assis se renversa sur le sol dans un raclement sonore.

« Mon cher Aokiji, c'est une solution quelque peu déloyale et tortueuse, certes, mais cela n'est pas à prendre en considération. En effet, grâce à ce plan, qu'il soit loyal ou traître, notre objectif serait accompli. Notre objectif qui est, je vous le rappelle, d'éliminer le Chapeau de Paille et son équipage, et ce, quelque en soit le prix, répondit calmement mais néanmoins avec fermeté l'amiral en chef. Tous les moyens sont bons, tant que cette vermine que sont les pirates est détruite. Le principal est de s'en débarrasser. Lorsque les journaux relateront notre victoire, croyez-vous qu'ils s'interrogeront sur comment et de quelle manière nous sommes arrivés à cette victoire ? Non ! Tout ce qu'ils diront c'est que ces criminels ont été vaincus avec brio !

– Oui, mais pour ma conscience et celle de la Marine, je refuse. Si cela venait à se découvrir, la dignité et le respect que nous inspirons en pâtiraient. Et je refuse cela, insista son interlocuteur.

– Nous avons déjà créé les pacifistas, qui sont des armes de destruction massive, et cela n'a pas eu l'air d'ébranler la population plus que cela. Nous torturons, nous infligeons les pires supplices aux prisonniers d'Impel Down, et vous croyez que cela affecte les gens ? Tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux, c'est que nous les protégions des dangers, et en premier lieu des pirates. Ils n'accordent absolument aucune importance à la façon dont nous les défendons de ces dangers. Et je vous ferai remarquer, que plus les pirates, qu'ils considèrent comme des monstres avides de sang – ce qu'ils sont – souffrent, mieux ils s'en portent. Ils se fichent du nombre de litres de sang qui inonde le sol et des atrocités que nous faisons subir à cette vermine tant que celle-ci n'a aucune chance de s'échapper exceptée la mort.

– Je vous l'accorde, mais devons-nous pour autant nous abaisser à un tel niveau ? Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires assassins, nous sommes la Justice ! s'insurgea l'amiral.

– Amiral Aokiji, n'insultez pas la Science je vous prie, s'indigna le Docteur Vegapunk en se plaçant devant ledit amiral.

– A ce niveau, ce n'est plus de la science, c'est de la barbarie ! riposta violemment ce dernier en fixant le scientifique dans les yeux.

– Je ne vous permets pas !

– Cela suffit ! intima leur supérieur, en plaçant son bras entre les deux belligérants. Docteur Vegapunk, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, je suis certain que l'amiral Aokiji s'est laissé enflammer. »

Il fixa avec un regard sombre et de façon très appuyée son subordonné. Celui-ci, intelligent, saisit l'ordre muet.

« Hum, oui, je me suis laissé emporter. Veuillez accepter mes excuses. Rabaisser la science n'était pas dans mes intentions, d'ailleurs je la tiens en haute estime. » se rattrapa en toussotant le détenteur du fruit de l'hiver.

Le chercheur accepta ses excuses mais ne fut pas dupe. Les deux brillants hommes que tout ou presque opposait, l'un travaillant dans l'ombre tandis que l'autre le faisait dans la lumière, dont le seul but commun était la justice, seul objectif qui les rassemblait, se jaugèrent du regard, toute rage contenue et parfaitement maîtrisée, mais, en aucun cas, apaisée.

Leur affrontement visuel fut rompu par le chef de la Marine.

« Bien, maintenant que tout cela est résolu, nous allons pouvoir mettre fin à cette réunion. Je vous…

– Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec cette décision ! le coupa le maître de la glace.

– Vous ne pouvez vous y opposer Aokiji, le plan a, de toute manière, était démarré il y a plus de deux mois.

– Comment ? Et vous ne nous en informez que maintenant ? questionna posément Kizaru, qui n'était pas intervenu jusque-là. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes.

– Nous ne savions pas si ce plan allait fonctionner et il fallait un laps de temps suffisant pour qu'il se déclenche. Je n'ai reçu le premier résultat positif que ce matin, ou, plus précisément, cette nuit à quatre heures quarante-cinq, l'éclaira le savant.

– Ah, je comprends. »

Le guerrier à la peau mâte et aux noirs cheveux bouclés, quant à lui, garda le silence, puis émit cette unique question :

« Quand ?

– Pendant que Nico Robin était emprisonnée par le CP9, aujourd'hui dissout, dans la tour de la Justice à Enies Lobby.

– Je vois, répondit sombrement l'amiral glacé.

– Bien, aucune question ? reprit Sengoku. Vous n'avez rien dit, Akainu.

– Tant que ces criminels sont exécutés, cela me va, parla enfin celui-ci. Mais comment allons-nous mettre la main sur Nico Robin ?

– Elle viendra à nous d'elle-même, vous verrez. Il nous suffira de la cueillir, lui répondit son chef, un sibyllin sourire se peignant sur son visage.

– Bien.

– Vous pouvez donc prendre congé, mais, rappelez-vous, ce plan n'est encore qu'en phase d'expérimentation. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille en est le premier cobaye. Si ce plan réussit nous le réutiliserons. » les informa le détenteur du fruit du Bouddha.

Les trois subordonnés de celui-ci se levèrent de leurs chaises et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir salué le haut-gradé.

« Et bien entendu, ce qu'il s'est dit entre ces murs doit rester entre ces murs. Cette conversation ne doit pas les franchir. Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai préféré ne pas en informer le vice-amiral Garp. Il aurait pu être tenté, bien que j'admire sa loyauté et son dévouement à notre cause et que je le tienne en haute estime, d'aller avertir son petit-fils, leur rappela celui-ci.

– Bien sûr. » le rassurèrent ses interlocuteurs.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent dans le couloir. Un claquement sec replongea la pièce dans la semi-pénombre.

~O~

J'étais en très mauvaise posture. J'étais encerclée par une dizaine de soldats menaçants. J'étais épuisée, et cela se ressentait à travers mon pouvoir. Je n'allais pas tenir le coup et pourtant il le fallait si je tenais à la vie. Je croisai pour la énième fois mes bras sur ma poitrine. Des mains poussèrent sur les épaules de cinq de mes ennemis et exercèrent une forte pression sur leur cou. Mes victimes se tendirent, s'arc-boutèrent en arrière tandis qu'elles luttaient pour inspirer un peu d'air. En vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'effondrèrent à terre, à demi-inconscientes et prises de convulsions. Je ne desserrai pas l'emprise qu'avaient mes paumes sur leur nuque. Elles finirent par expirer leur dernier souffle à mes pieds et moururent. Je continuai ma lutte contre mes assaillants. Il m'en restait encore la moitié à abattre. Je me permis un mince sourire victorieux. Qui se fana aussitôt lorsque je m'aperçus que mes mains ne fleurissaient pas, alors que j'avais fait appel à mon fruit du démon. Mes adversaires, qui s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas en voyant de quoi j'étais capable, se rapprochèrent de moi en comprenant que j'avais apparemment quelques difficultés. Pour ma part, je ne cédai pas à la peur. Non, je devais simplement fatiguer et j'avais sûrement perdu ma concentration au dernier moment. Oui, ce devait être cela…

Mais pourquoi alors que je croisais les bras et me concentrais de toutes mes forces, mes pouvoirs ne réagissaient-ils pas à ma demande muette ?

Je fermai les yeux en tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit et d'oublier les hommes qui m'entouraient et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Je pensais sûrement à trop de choses en même temps. Oui, c'était forcément cela…

Alors pourquoi des mains ne poussaient-elles pas sur leur nuque et ne les étranglaient-elles pas ?

Je rouvris mes paupières, essayant de maîtriser le début d'affolement qui s'insinuait en moi. Non ! Je n'aurais pas peur ! Puisque je n'avais pas l'usage de mon fruit, j'allais devoir me défendre et me battre physiquement. Je pouvais le faire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'appeler les autres. De plus, ils étaient occupés et surtout, je ne voulais pas être un poids. Ils étaient les seuls qui m'avaient acceptée, je ne voulais pas me reposer sur eux. Je l'avais déjà suffisamment fait à Enies Lobby. Avec espoir, je tentai une nouvelle fois de me servir de mes capacités démoniaques. J'échouai.

Pendant ce temps, mes ennemis avaient avancé vers moi, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux mètres. Je me maudis d'avoir ainsi dévié mon attention. Je sortis alors vivement le petit poignard que je gardais constamment dans mon corsage. Je l'empoignai à deux mains, comme pour me convaincre que j'étais capable de m'en servir. Je m'élançai vers les guerriers de la Marine.

~O~

Sanji se battait. Il commençait également à fatiguer. Heureusement la ligne de soldats coriaces avait pris fin et il combattait à nouveau des assaillants inexpérimentés. Grâce à la formidable puissance de ses jambes, ses ennemis étaient mis hors d'état de nuire en à peine quelques minutes. Un seul coup suffisait, et leurs vertèbres, leur crâne ou leur dos craquaient dans un bruit sinistre, les privant de la vie. Tout allait donc à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'un véritable colosse – apparemment un haut-gradé – fasse son apparition. Il était grand, boursouflé de muscles. Une armure recouvrait son torse surdimensionné tandis qu'un immense marteau reposait dans sa main gauche. Il lança au cuisinier un regard haineux. Dans ses yeux vairons – brun et vert –, on pouvait lire la promesse d'une mort imminente. Le coq ne fut nullement impressionné, après tout il avait l'habitude des menaces visuelles et de l'arrogante certitude de gagner qu'affichaient ses adversaires. Le blond se contenta donc d'une froide impassibilité.

« La jambe noire, c'est ça, hein ? Sache que je suis le colonel Razik et qu'on me surnomme « Le fracasseur ». Ta dernière heure est venue ! déclama ledit colonel.

– Et bien je t'attends. Au lieu de blablater des niaiseries dont je n'ai que faire, viens donc te battre ! lui rétorqua le jeune homme, glacial et impavide.

– Petit insolent ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me manquer de respect ! » vociféra son interlocuteur, en se jetant sur lui.

Sanji esquiva sans mal le marteau qui avait tenté de l'écraser et riposta par plusieurs surpuissants coups de pied qui mirent le géant – pas si imposant que cela en vérité – à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« La jambe noire… Je vais te vaincre ! » menaça une dernière fois « Le fracasseur », les yeux vitreux, avant que sa tête ne retombe mollement sur le sol.

Le cuisinier soupira en s'éloignant du corps. Ils les faisaient vraiment de plus en plus stupides et présomptueux, ces piètres combattants qui se proclamaient vainqueurs avant même le début de l'affrontement et se surestimaient, persuadés d'être les plus forts ! Enfin… il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. A vrai dire, cela arrangeait ses affaires.

Il sourit, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Mais une inquiétude le taraudait. Où donc était passée sa Robin d'amour ? Depuis quelques temps déjà il n'apercevait plus les bras fleurissants de l'archéologue. Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre, ça, il en était conscient.

Mais, pourquoi alors ne voyait-il pas des bras, des mains, voire des jambes, éclore de-ci, de-là ?

Il savait que sa Nami-chérie était aux bons soins de Chopper et de Brook. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis, ils sauraient la protéger.

Mais Robin ?

Un grand cri le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il reconnut, effaré, la voix de la jolie historienne. Jamais, il ne l'avait entendue hurler de la sorte, sauf à Enies Lobby. Il se précipita à sa rescousse.

~O~

J'étais acculée contre le mur de la cuisine du Thousand Sunny. Ou plutôt, _ils_ m'y avaient acculée. J'étais absolument sans défense, vulnérable, sans aucune arme à ma portée. Et comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur moi, mon fruit du démon ne réagissait toujours pas. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Ah oui… Les soldats m'avaient désarmée sans aucun problème, en moins de quelques secondes. Je devais bien avouer que mon maniement du poignard laissait à désirer. Du moins, face à des adversaires aguerris, il était loin d'être suffisant. Et à cause de cela, je me retrouvais désormais en très mauvaise posture.

Mes ennemis m'avaient plaquée contre le bois et m'avaient agrippé les poignets exerçant une douloureuse pression sur ceux-ci. J'avais bien tenté de me débattre et de me dérober de leur emprise, mais chacune de mes tentatives s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Je conservais – du moins tentais de conserver – bien entendu une attitude impassible et confiante, mais, dans mes iris céruléens on pouvait lire l'affolement et la peur. Attitude factice qui vola en éclats lorsque j'avisai les regards prédateurs et les sourires goguenards de mes assaillants. Je me figeai immédiatement pour me débattre de plus belle, ayant deviné leurs mauvaises intentions. Mais peut-être me faisais-je des idées ? La Marine ne pouvait pas faire cela, en dépit de tout ce que je lui reprochais, elle avait tout de même quelques principes.

Mais la phrase que prononça un de ces belliqueux hommes réduisit à néant mes derniers doutes.

« Elle est vraiment bien foutue, on devrait pas en profiter ? demanda un blond cendré avec un vicieux sourire en coin.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est bien fournie par la nature, ce serait bête de s'en priver, renchérit un autre en ricanant.

– Et bien ma jolie, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu sais que tu peux nous faire énormément de bien ? » me susurra, narquois, un roux à la voix caverneuse en me saisissant le menton sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Je secouai le visage, tentant de me libérer de cette main qui m'écrasait le menton et me faisait mal.

« Lâchez-moi ! ordonnai-je en criant, laissant libre cours à ma terreur naissante.

– Ah ah, pas question ! s'esclaffant un de mes agresseurs en me bâillonnant ensuite. Tu vas nous obéir et te laisser faire bien gentiment, et après je te promets une mort rapide et indolore ! »

Ses compagnons rirent en chœur. J'entendais mon cœur tambouriner à une allure folle dans ma poitrine, tellement puissamment que j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il cognait mon ossature, s'acharnant à tenter de la briser. Je déglutis. La sueur dégoulinait de mon front, une sueur à la fois provoquée par mes efforts physiques mais également par ma peur. Mes pupilles étaient dilatées sous l'effet de celle-ci. J'essayai encore de me délivrer, mais le seul résultat fut le redoublement de la joie malsaine des soldats.

« Mais Rido, faudrait pas trouver un endroit… heu… plus intime ? questionna un brun.

– Ah ouais, bonne idée, comme ça, on sera pas dérangé. » acquiesça ledit Rido, alias le blond cendré qui semblait être leur chef.

Celui-ci me traîna jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière d'un coup de pied. Ses acolytes lui emboîtèrent le pas. J'étais totalement impuissante, vaincue. Mais non ! Je refusais qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je ne voulais pas mourir de cette manière, après que l'on m'avait violée. Non ! J'avais encore de nombreuses choses à faire, à réaliser. Je n'avais pas fini ma quête des ponéglyphes ! Je n'avais pas réalisé mon rêve ! Non, je refusais ! La même volonté de vivre qu'à Enies Lobby me saisit. Je me débattis encore plus violemment mais je ne réussis qu'à me faire mal. Je choisis donc la dernière option : appeler au secours. Tant pis si j'étais encore une fois un poids pour mes amis, je voulais vivre, vivre pour moi, vivre pour eux, vivre avec eux ! Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Et une petite voix me soufflait que si je ne leur demandais pas de l'aide alors que j'étais en danger de mort, ils m'en voudraient.

Je mordis alors du plus fort que je pus la main calleuse et sale de Rido. Sur le coup il hurla en enlevant précipitamment sa paume de ma bouche et me lâcha. Mais ses compagnons se saisirent de nouveau de mon corps avant que je n'aie pu exécuter ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas. J'eus cependant le temps de constater, satisfaite, que le sang coulait de la plaie. Malheureusement, cet infâme goût métallique s'était aussi infiltré entre mes lèvres et venait maintenant répandre ses répugnants arômes sur ma langue. Je crachai, dégoûtée, avant d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air afin que ma voix soit portée assez loin en dépit du vacarme de l'affrontement entre mon équipage et la Marine.

« Au secours ! A l'aide ! hurlai-je à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, mes assaillants ne m'ayant pas bâillonnée.

– Sale garce ! Tu vas me le payer ! » vociféra la victime de mes dents, en s'approcha vivement de moi, serrant sa main ensanglantée de l'autre.

Il leva son bras valide pour m'administrer une gifle magistrale. Je me recroquevillai, mais, son soufflet n'arriva jamais. Son membre supérieur fut stoppé par une jambe fine et musclée, habillée de noir. Je reconnus avec soulagement Sanji.

« Alors comme ça, on s'en prend à trois à une fragile jeune femme ? Bande de lâches ! gronda notre cuisinier sur un ton menaçant. Je vais vous apprendre à attaquer une demoiselle sans défense ! »

Et il se jeta sur mes trois agresseurs. Après quelques minutes d'un combat qu'on ne pouvait traduire d'acharné, mes ennemis étant – comme l'avait très justement remarqué le blond – de parfaits froussards face aux adversaires de leur niveau, notre maître coq fracassa purement et simplement leur crâne. Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût en entendant le sinistre craquement des os, tandis qu'une substance écarlate se répandait peu à peu sur le sol.

« Robin d'amour, tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère ? me pressa mon sauveur, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

– Non, rassure-toi. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. » le rassurai-je, un sourire reconnaissant relevant les commissures de mes lèvres.

~O~

Nous étions tous réunis, assis autour de la table, dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny, sirotant pour la plupart cafés ou chocolats chauds, et rhum dans le cas de notre épéiste. Notre capitaine, lui, se goinfrait comme à son habitude. Son assiette – non, ses assiettes devrais-je dire – croulait sous les divers aliments qui s'entassaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Nami, un bandage immaculé autour du ventre et remise de ses émotions, prit la parole :

« Franky, quels sont les dégâts du navire ?

– La coque a été touchée. Heureusement ce n'était pas dans le bas, sinon que la Marine soit là ou pas n'y aurait rien changé, répondit celui-ci.

– Que veux-tu dire ? le questionna notre tireur d'élite, n'ayant pas compris le sous-entendu.

– Nous aurions purement et simplement coulé, l'informa le mécanicien.

– Qu-quoi ? cria notre canonnier, terrorisé.

– Usopp, c'est passé, on ne risque plus de couler maintenant, soupira Sanji en secouant la tête, atterré par tant de couardise.

– Heu… oui ! Mais de toute façon, le Grand Capitaine Usopp n'a pas peur ! répliqua ce dernier.

– Oh Usopp, tu es génial ! s'extasia le petit médecin.

– Je sais, je sais. A qui le dis-tu ? fanfaronna faussement notre sniper.

– Hum, hum. Peut-on en revenir au sujet principal de cette conversation s'il vous plaît ? interrompit notre navigatrice, une veine grossissant à vue d'œil sur sa tempe.

– Heu… bien sûr aucun problème ! s'empressèrent d'acquiescer le tanuki et le brun.

– Parfait, alors. Tu disais donc Franky ?

– Donc la coque est touchée. J'ai pu boucher la fuite, mais, pour la réparer définitivement, j'ai besoin d'être sur la terre ferme, lui expliqua celui-ci.

– On devrait arriver sur la prochaine île d'ici une ou deux semaines. Tu penses pouvoir tenir ? demanda la jeune femme rousse.

– Oui, je pense que si nous n'essuyons pas de SUPERRR grosses tempêtes, ça devrait aller, lui répondit le cyborg.

– Très bien. Sinon quoi d'autres ? reprit notre avare à la crinière flamboyante.

– Le Burst ne fonctionne plus, il me faudra un ou deux jours pour pouvoir le faire fonctionner à nouveau. Et le stock de cola commence à s'épuiser. Le gouvernail est réparé.

– Je vois.

– Sinon Nami-chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Tu souhaites peut-être que je te masse avec de l'onguent ? interrogea notre cuisinier, la bave aux lèvres et l'œil en cœur.

– Non, merci, ça ira, refusa notre cartographe.

– Mais Nami-chérie… geignit le blond.

– J'ai dit non ! » asséna celle-ci en assommant notre gentleman.

Le blond s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Ah ah, dans les dents Baka-cook ! ricana Zoro, sa bouteille de rhum à la main.

– Ta gueule ! Et puis d'abord les algues marines ça parlent pas ! contre-attaqua vivement son rival en se relevant dignement.

– Tu veux te battre Sourcil roulé ? dit notre épéiste d'un ton bas et menaçant.

– Viens Tronche de cactus ! riposta Sanji.

– Fermez-la ! » vociféra notre navigatrice, une aura ténébreuse se dégageant d'elle.

Les deux fortes têtes se calmèrent immédiatement, avec grand renfort de « Oui, Nami-chérie ! » pour l'un et de « Sale sorcière…» pour l'autre.

« En fait Robin, pourquoi as-tu hurlé de la sorte ? me questionna mon amie.

– Oui, ta voix était si puissante qu'elle m'a vrillé les tympans. Mais YOHOHOHO, je n'ai plus de tympans ! Skeleton joke ! » renchérit Brook.

Je bus une gorgée de café, puis soupirai.

« Et bien… commençai-je, hésitante. Je… j'étais en position délicate devrais-je dire.

– Mais normalement ton fruit est très efficace. Les soldats résistaient à tes mains ? » me demanda innocemment Chopper.

J'hésitai. Devais-je leur révéler que justement mon fruit n'avait pas fonctionné ? Ils allaient sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais aussi… révéler que j'étais désormais impuissante, cela revenait – pour moi – à dire que j'étais inutile. Et que donc, j'allais encore être un poids. Cela non plus je ne le désirais pas.

« Ton pouvoir ne répondait pas, c'est cela n'est-ce pas ? me demanda posément Sanji, ayant apparemment compris, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

– Qu-quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur Usopp, Franky, Nami ainsi que notre musicien et notre renne.

Pour sa part, notre sabreur se contenta de reposer sa bouteille d'alcool sur la table et de me fixer, l'air soudain sérieux. Notre coq, lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier. Luffy cessa de manger, et me regarda, son morceau de viande en main.

J'inspirai un grand coup.

« Oui, c'est cela. Mon fruit du démon refusait de réagir, peu importe combien de fois j'y recourais. Je… il n'est toujours pas revenu… » me décidai-je enfin.

Je patientai, attendant leurs réactions. Qui ne tardèrent pas.

« Oh, laissa échapper notre cartographe, en reposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

– Mais c'est que c'est SUPERRRR embêtant ça !

– Ainsi, un fruit du démon peut ne pas fonctionner ? s'étonna le squelette.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? renchérit notre canonnier.

– Je ne sais pas, les informai-je en secouant la tête. La seule chose à ma connaissance qui puisse empêcher un fruit du démon d'agir est le granit marin. Or, il n'y en avait pas.

– Tu n'as jamais croisé un autre cas comme le tien dans un livre ?

– Non, Nami. Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet, soupirai-je.

– Voilà qui est curieux, réfléchit cette dernière.

– Je suis désolée, soufflai-je.

– T'excuse pas. C'est pas si grave après tout. Ca t'empêche de vivre sur ce bateau ? » bougonna alors Zoro, le coude ancré dans la table.

Je le scrutai, surprise. Avait-il perçu mon malaise ?

« Oui, pour une fois le brocoli a raison. Que tu aies un fruit ou non importe peu, tu restes une de nos nakamas, concéda le blond, en rallumant une cigarette.

– Tu m'as appelé comment, Love-cook ? gronda le vert.

– Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que tu es, peut-être, Pelouse ambulante ? s'esclaffa ce dernier.

– Répète un peu, Tordu du sourcil ! »

Ils avaient raison, je restais une de leurs nakamas. Mes appréhensions me paraissaient désormais stupides et sans fondements. Comment avais-je pu m'inquiéter de leurs réactions ? Je souris.

« Merci. » chuchotai-je, souriante.

Les rivaux stoppèrent leur combat naissant.

« De rien, répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation, d'une voix éclatante d'amour pour l'un et d'un timbre neutre pour l'autre.

– Mais arrête de dire ce que je dis ! s'énervèrent-ils ensuite, en se fusillant du regard.

– Ta gueule, le kiwi ! C'est toi qui répètes !

– Pas du tout Sourcil en vrille c'est toi ! »

Le poing de Nami mit fin à cet échange des plus amicaux.

« C'est vrai, ne t'inquiète pas Robin, me sourit-elle chaleureusement. Et puis il finira bien par revenir n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, acquiesçai-je.

– Robin, il faudra quand même que je fasse quelques tests si tu es d'accord, me dit notre médecin aux allures de peluche, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– C'est entendu, Docteur Chopper. »

Après cela, nous retournâmes à nos occupations. Le petit renne s'en alla préparer son matériel pour mes tests cliniques du lendemain tandis que notre charpentier partait arranger le Thousand Sunny. Notre fine lame remonta en vigie s'entraîner alors que Sanji préparait le souper. Notre vénale camarade, pour sa part, s'installa dans son bureau pour dessiner des cartes. Usopp alla peaufiner ses armes et notre musicien entama un morceau de violon sur le pont. Quant à moi, j'allai dans la cabine que je partageais avec mon amie. Je saisis un livre au hasard et m'assis sur mon lit.

Malgré moi, je me questionnais. Que m'arrivait-il ? Mon pouvoir démoniaque allait-il revenir ?

Ce rêve, puis cette mésaventure… J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

*escanneur : escargot capable de reconnaître les empreintes digitales. On glisse un doigt dans sa bouche et sa langue analyse les empreintes. Il est capable de retenir plus d'un millier d'empreintes différentes. Connecté à un système informatique, automatique ou électronique, il peut vérifier le droit de passage vers certains lieux, et, en cas de refus, déclencher une alarme. Fréquemment utilisé par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial, ainsi que par certains nobles aisés. Très coûteux.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Rêve, Cauchemar… ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis01

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Surtout prenez plaisir à lire ! J'essaie de respecter le caractère des personnages le plus possible ainsi que leur univers. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, les reviews, qu'elles soient négatives (essayez d'être constructifs par contre dans ce cas, que je puisse cerner ce qui va ou pas ^^) ou positives, ne peuvent que m'aider ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à toi Leone de laisser une trace de ton passage ! :) Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et que tu trouves le suspense bien entretenu ! Merci encore, et j'espère te revoir ! :D

* * *

_**U**__**n**_ _**som**__**bre p**__**rés**__**ag**__**e**_

Je fixai d'un regard morne le liquide brûlant qui reposait dans ma tasse. Je remuai le fumant mélange sans vraiment y prêter attention, tournant négligemment ma cuillère dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Sans me préoccuper de ce mouvement machinal, je réfléchissais. J'avais encore fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Etrange et terrifiant. Je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs nocturnes.

Dans ce songe, il pleuvait. La pluie tombait, drue et froide, inondant sans répit les pavés sales d'une rue quelconque. L'averse était si forte que les gouttes tambourinant sans relâche sur le sol couvraient tout autre bruit. Elles ne me permettaient d'entendre que ma respiration saccadée qui – sans que je sache pour quelle raison – était d'un débit anormalement élevé. Je me trouvais là, debout, dressée sous ce véritable déluge. Son humidité mordante me glaçait jusqu'à la moelle, imprégnant rapidement mes habits, plaquant mes cheveux sur mon crâne, dégoulinant sur ma peau. Mais… _ces larmes que je sentais couler sur mes joues… étaient-ce seulement de la pluie ?_

Puis les pleurs des cieux s'obscurcirent peu à peu, empruntant, à mesure qu'ils inondaient la terre, une nuance de plus en plus foncée, de plus en plus terrifiante. Rosé, pourpre, rouge, carmin, _écarlate…_jusqu'à devenir sang_. _Car c'étaient bel et bien des traînées de sang qui désormais recouvraient le sol, comblant ses crevasses, tachant mes vêtements de sombre, dégouttant sur mes mains, écœurant tout mon corps, mon âme, mon être ! Et cette arôme détestable qui s'infiltrait entre mes lèvres gelées, souillant ma bouche et ma langue de ce goût horrible de mort, de vide, de destruction ! Et cette flagrance infâme qui envahissait mes narines, me retournant l'estomac ! Et cette frayeur qui montait, grossissait, se cabrait soudain en moi, comme trop longtemps contenue, m'empêchant tout mouvement !

Et je restais là, immobile et tremblante, ruisselante de ce liquide vital et poisseux. Depuis le ciel noir, un rideau de pluie écarlate se déversait sur la ville, couvrant d'un voile sanglant les alentours. Le sang tombait, dru et froid, inondant sans répit les pavés sales d'une rue quelconque. Et au centre de la flaque visqueuse et terrible, derrière une brume rougeâtre, un chapeau. _Un haut-de-forme rose…_

Je m'étais réveillée en sueur, étouffant un cri d'épouvante. _Terrorisée._ C'était le mot. Moi qui pourtant n'avais jamais craint l'hémoglobine – heureusement avec les litres que perdait notre second à chaque combat. J'avais été terrifiée, et il avait fallu que je me lave plusieurs fois la bouche pour m'enlever ces affreux goût et odeur de sang qui pourtant appartenaient à un simple cauchemar et non à la réalité. Je n'avais pas osé me recoucher, de peur de basculer à nouveau dans d'effroyables illusions. Je m'étais rapidement vêtue puis étais sortie furtivement de ma chambre sans éveiller ma colocataire. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la bibliothèque – mon lieu de prédilection –, retrouvant peu à peu, grâce à la quiétude de cette pièce, la maîtrise habituelle de mes émotions. Enfin… C'était vite dit. J'avais certes réussi avec brio à me calmer et à diminuer le débit trop rapide de ma respiration, mais les inquiétudes néfastes qui me poursuivaient depuis la veille ne s'étaient pas tues pour autant. En vérité, il semblait même qu'elles se soient fortifiées. Mais il était normal qu'après un tel rêve il en soit ainsi. J'étais donc demeurée ruminer mes sinistres pensées pendant plusieurs heures, assise dans un fauteuil, le même livre ouvert à la même page reposant inutilement sur mes genoux. Le soleil s'était ensuite doucement levé et j'avais rejoint la cuisine ainsi que la compagnie chaleureuse et réconfortante de mes compagnons. Et désormais, je m'interrogeais sur toutes sortes de questions, délaissant ma tasse de café pourtant alléchant.

Je soupirai. Devais-je leur faire part de ces cauchemars repoussants et sanglants qui me hantaient ? Surtout en considérant que certains de mes amis en étaient les principaux protagonistes… Je ne me voyais pas leur révéler que je m'étais imaginé tuant notre navigatrice. Non, décidément il ne fallait pas que je leur dise. Ils s'inquiéteraient pour rien et notre médecin pourrait être traumatisé à vie. Ils se questionnaient déjà suffisamment sur l'inattendue et désagréable disparition de mes attributs démoniaques. D'ailleurs, j'avais la dérangeante impression que la perte de mes pouvoirs – qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus – et mes songes étaient liés. Et cela, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, m'apeurait.

« Tu ne bois pas ton café ma Robin d'amour ? me demanda Sanji, intrigué, en se penchant vers moi, interrompant brutalement le cours de mes réflexions – ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Je retins un sursaut. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué approcher, moi qui étais pourtant si attentive, bien que discrète. Vraiment, il fallait que je me reprenne.

« Si, je réfléchissais juste, le rassurai-je d'un sourire.

– Alors tout va bien, me répondit-il, souriant. Mais il doit être froid, je vais te le réchauffer.

– Merci, Cook-san, le gratifiai-je gentiment.

Alors qu'il se saisissait avec délicatesse et empressement de ma tasse et se dirigeait en digne chevalier servant qu'il était vers les fourneaux, je balayai la salle à manger du Thousand Sunny du regard. Pour m'arrêter sur le visage de Nami qui me fixait, scrutatrice.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, Navigatrice ? m'enquis-je.

– Et bien, tu sembles ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, m'expliqua-t-elle en reposant sa tartine de confiture.

– C'est vrai que tu parais plus dissipée, toi qui es SUPERRR concentrée normalement, renchérit notre mécanicien après avoir fini de boire sa bouteille de cola.

– Oui, quelque chose ne va pas Robin ? C'est ton fruit du démon qui te préoccupe ? » continua Chopper, inclinant sa petite frimousse vers moi.

Je souris. Cela me faisait quelque part chaud au cœur tout cet intérêt trempé d'inquiétude à mon égard. Ils étaient adorables.

« Oui, je dois bien avouer que je m'interroge, finis-je par les éclairer.

– Il ne faut pas ! Je suis sûre que c'est pas bien grave ! T'as dû te faire piquer par quelque chose ou manger un truc auquel tu étais allergique ! supputa Usopp en élevant la voix.

– Avec la cuisine dégueulasse du Love-cook, ça m'étonnerait pas. » ricana Zoro entre deux gorgées de saké – pour changer.

La riposte cinglante de notre gentleman ne tarda pas.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter ma cuisine saleté de Tronche de cactus !

– Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher Sourcil roulé ? répliqua ladite « Tronche de cactus » en haussant le ton.

– Je vais te mettre ma semelle là où j'pense abruti de Marimo ! menaça le blond en se plaçant en face de son rival.

– J'attends de voir ça Baka-cook ! »

Ce fut le signal du départ, ou du commencement de l'affrontement devrais-je dire. Affrontement qui fut immédiatement écrasé dans l'œuf par notre cartographe aux fulgurants réflexes.

« Comme le dit Usopp, ce ne doit pas être si grave que ça. Je suis sûre que Chopper va trouver la cause de ce disfonctionnement de ton fruit, reprit-elle d'un ton se voulant apaisant.

– Oui, tu as sûrement raison Navigatrice. » acquiesçai-je en esquissant un sourire.

Je reportai mon attention sur la table recouverte de mets divers et variés – déjà à moitié vide grâce à notre capitaine – et me dépêchai de saisir une ou deux tartines et quelques croissants pour me rassasier. Notre talentueux cuisinier posa ma tasse de café qu'il avait réchauffée au préalable devant moi. Je le remerciai et portai le breuvage brûlant à mes lèvres, chassant les restes d'inquiétude qui tentaient d'affluer dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais plus me tracasser pour l'instant, je désirais simplement profiter de cet instant de sérénité et de la bruyante ambiance, vacarme joyeux, si rassurante, qui régnait sur le navire.

« Robin, je vais préparer mon matériel pour te faire passer les tests, m'informa peu de temps après notre docteur en sortant de la cuisine. Peux-tu me rejoindre à l'infirmerie d'ici un quart d'heure ?

– Bien sûr, Docteur. J'y serai. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le pont du bateau. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger, la main de ma compagne rousse vint doucement serrer mon épaule. Je retournai la tête dans sa direction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Tes pouvoirs vont revenir, m'assura-t-elle confiante, un sourire éblouissant dessiné sur son visage de nacre.

– Ouais Robin, on est tous avec toi ! » s'exclama Luffy en brandissant les points en l'air.

– Je vais même jouer un petit air afin de vous soutenir chère Robin, mais en contre-partie accepterez-vous de me montrer vos sous-vêtements ? marchanda notre musicien.

– Tais-toi Brook, espèce de pervers ! » l'assomma Nami, furieuse.

J'étouffai un rire.

« Merci, chuchotai-je en cachant mon émoi, merci infiniment. »

Je sortis.

~O~

« Assied-toi. » me proposa gentiment Chopper.

Je m'exécutai et patientai. Notre guérisseur étala devant lui tout un attirail de médecine avant de s'emparer d'un stéthoscope et de se placer derrière mon dos.

« Inspire profondément, d'accord ? » m'indiqua-t-il en relevant mon haut et en plaquant doucement l'outil contre ma peau.

J'acquiesçai et fis comme il me l'avait demandé. Après quelques minutes de ce manège durant lequel l'emplacement de l'instrument changea plusieurs fois, le renne mesura ma température – normale –, prit mon pouls – normal –, inspecta mes amygdales – normales –, étudia ma tension – normale – pour finalement émettre le diagnostic suivant :

« Je ne comprends pas, ton corps fonctionne bien. Il n'y a aucun symptôme laissant penser que tu aurais la « antedémoniatilécia », la seule chose qui pourrait te priver de tes pouvoirs excepté le granit marin.

– La « antedémoniatilécia » ? m'étonnai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est une maladie qui provoque de la fièvre, des troubles de la respiration ainsi que des convulsions importantes. Dans le cas d'un détenteur d'un fruit du démon, il paraît que cela peut lui ôter l'usage de celui-ci, mais c'est extrêmement rare. C'est pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé hier, je m'en suis rappelé ce matin.

– Je vois. Mais comme tu l'as fait remarqué je n'ai aucun symptôme, cela ne peut donc pas être ça. De plus, comment l'attrape-t-on ? questionnai-je en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux.

– On la contracte en entrant en contact avec certaines vapeurs et résidus issus de champignons venimeux en putréfaction.

– Nous n'avons pourtant pas été amenés à en rencontrer, raisonnai-je.

– Oui. Mais à part cela je ne vois pas ce que tu peux avoir, reprit Chopper en se grattant le menton.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Docteur. A vrai dire je m'y attendais, lui fis-je part sombrement. Tu as bien fait ton travail.

– Ne dis pas ça Robin ! me morigéna le tanuki, les larmes aux yeux – il était beaucoup trop émotif. Je vais trouver la cause et la solution de ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Je lui souris dans une tentative de lui montrer que je lui faisais confiance. Cela sembla le rassurer. Il se ragaillardit et proposa de me faire une prise de sang afin de vérifier si je n'avais pas de substances, bactéries ou microbes qui empoisonnaient mes veines et empêchaient ainsi le fonctionnement de mes attributs démoniaques. Ceci fait, je pus sortir de l'infirmerie et vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Les résultats de mon examen sanguin ne seraient disponibles que d'ici quelques jours, étant donné leur analyse difficile. En vérité, j'étais plutôt satisfaite qu'ils tardent, car j'étais persuadée qu'ils seraient nuls. Et dans ce cas-là, la conclusion que je pourrais en tirer ne serait que plus affolante elle signifierait que mon mal viendrait d'une autre origine, qui, du fait de sa source inconnue, ne pourrait qu'être plus préoccupante et renforcer le mauvais pressentiment qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en moi, accaparant mon esprit et me faisant envisager les pires scénarios. A vrai dire, tout ce qui m'arrivait me semblait être un sombre présage qui m'avertissait d'un danger imminent…

J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air. Justement, il ne fallait pas que je m'abandonne aux conclusions hâtives et aux pensées néfastes. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je devais être forte, calme et conserver mon sang-froid. Je m'accoudai au bastingage du navire, bien décidée à chasser les idées noires qui m'assaillaient en contemplant la magnifique surface d'un bleu céruléen de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue et s'offrait à mes yeux.

~O~

Il l'observait discrètement depuis le hublot de la cuisine, adossé au mur et fumant une énième cigarette. Il finissait tout juste de laver, d'essuyer et de ranger la vaisselle assez conséquente du petit-déjeuner lorsque, au hasard d'une rapide œillade par la fenêtre, la jeune femme avait attiré son regard. Et maintenant il la fixait, tentant de comprendre pour quelle raison son dos paraissait plus voûté que d'accoutumée et pourquoi ses deux mains bronzées étaient posées sur la rambarde. Car le fait était là : sa Robin d'amour ne posait _jamais_ ses deux mains sur le bastingage. En général elle y accoudait un bras, soutenant élégamment sa tête de sylphide couronnée de somptueux cheveux de jais. Quelques fois elle laissait reposer son fin minois entre ses deux paumes délicates, surtout lors de grosses chaleurs avait remarqué le cuisinier. D'autres fois, sa déesse des mers se contentait de rester debout et droite, soulignant sa sublime silhouette qui se détachait – d'une manière tout à fait splendide, il devait bien l'admettre – alors du fond bleu que lui procurait Grand line. Une des plus merveilleuses images qu'il avait pu capter d'elle et qui resterait sûrement gravée dans sa mémoire pendant des décennies était sans aucun doute celle où sa stature de reine contrastait avec le miroir étincelant de l'eau reflétant le coucher de soleil et qui illuminait sa mellorine, la baignant d'une lumière d'or et l'entourant d'un glorieux halo. Sauf que là, bien que la différence soit infime et subtile, invisible pour un œil non averti, son ange des cieux ne semblait pas – s'il osait dire – dans son assiette. Et il s'interrogeait, essayant de percer les pensées de l'archéologue. Bon, il avait bien une petite idée qui pouvait expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes qui paraît si intéressant Love-cook ? » l'interrompit Zoro – ou cet imbécile de Marimo de son point de vue.

Sanji grogna, brutalement tiré de ses réflexions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tronche d'algue qui le scrutait, sa bouteille de rhum à la main, affalé sur sa chaise avec une jambe à moitié sur la table. Quelles manières ! ironisa le cuisinier, dépité par une si lamentable vision. Enfin… Il prit son temps pour répondre, expirant de sa cigarette un nuage blanc. Puis il se décida. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire après tout ? Peut-être que lui aussi l'avait remarqué…

« Et bien tu ne trouves pas que Robin n'a pas l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude ?

– Non pas particulièrement, répondit son acolyte aux cheveux verts en s'essuyant d'un revers de main la bouche de laquelle dégoulinaient quelques gouttes d'alcool. Mais c'est vrai que ce matin, elle paraissait anxieuse. Mais elle a perdu son pouvoir non ? C'est normal que ça la préoccupe.

– Certes, mais c'est étrange que cela l'affecte autant. Elle nous a montré qu'elle pouvait garder son calme dans presque n'importe quelle situation. Tu n'es pas d'accord Tête de cactus ?

– Ouais, maintenant que tu l'dis Sourcil en vrille… lui concéda le sabreur avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson favorite.

– Ca me laisse penser qu'il doit y avoir autre chose. Pas seulement son fruit du démon, reprit le blond, concentré.

– Peut-être. Mais elle nous le dira pas. Et puis ça la regarde, répliqua son vis-à-vis en croisant les jambes sur la table.

– Ouais, pour une fois t'as raison Marimo, acquiesça Sanji en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier avant de se diriger vers la porte. Enfin, on verra bien comment les choses évoluent. »

Il sortit, saisissant au passage un plateau de délicieuses collations pour ses tendres souveraines – et accessoirement le reste de l'équipage –, plantant là le bretteur qui ne s'en plaignit pas outre mesure – bien au contraire. Celui-ci laissa choir sa bouteille désormais vide sur le meuble en face de lui puis, étirant ses bras, jeta lui-aussi, à l'image du coq, un regard à travers le hublot. Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, effectivement, le cuistot tordu du sourcil n'avait peut-être pas tort… Leur nakama ne leur avait pas tout dit…


	5. Chapitre V

_**Rêve, Cauchemar… ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis01

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame, amitié

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Le chapitre V ! Après des mois d'attente ! Vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates si vous voulez xD Non, sérieusement je m'excuse pour l'attente. Surtout qu'il ne m'aura fallu qu'une seule journée pour l'écrire au final. Bref. U_U

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_**P**__**u**__**ls**__**io**__**n**_

La pièce était silencieuse, on percevait à peine la mélopée des vagues à travers les murs. Les étagères emplies de livres tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres m'entouraient. L'odeur du bois et des pages encrées embaumaient l'air. Mais je n'y trouvais étrangement pas le réconfort que j'y ressentais d'ordinaire. Assise dans un épais fauteuil outremer, un savant ouvrage reposait sagement dans mes paumes. Voyant les caractères noirs plus que je ne les lisais, je songeais. _Encore…_Il me semblait que mes journées ne se résumaient plus qu'à cela désormais : feindre la tranquillité alors que les angoisses et les questions sans réponse me taraudaient l'esprit. Plus une heure ne s'égrainait sans que je ne m'interroge sur quelques événements néfastes. Mes cauchemars, la perte inexpliquée de mes pouvoirs, la peur de devenir un poids pour mes compagnons… Tout cela tournait, tourbillonnait, virevoltait dans mon crâne, obscurs malaises qui chaque minute envahissaient un peu plus mes pensées. Je tentais bien de les chasser, mais – hélas ! – chaque fois ils revenaient plus vivement à la charge.

Une semaine avait passé. Sept longs jours qui ne m'avaient pas permis de résoudre quoi que ce soit. Il me paraissait même que le mystère s'était épaissi. J'avais toujours ce funeste pressentiment que les malheurs ne faisaient que commencer. Comme si tout ce qui m'arrivait n'était simplement que les prémices d'une descente aux enfers, pour moi et l'équipage… Chaque chose m'invitait à le croire – ou devenais-je paranoïaque et complètement irraisonnée ? – et me persuadait davantage que j'avais raison : ma faculté démoniaque m'était, toujours et encore, inaccessible, et aucune explication valable ne s'était encore imposée quant à cette perte dérangeante mes rêves sanglants gagnaient en intensité au fil des nuits, me faisant craindre l'heure du coucher et me poussant aux nuits blanches. La vigie était devenue mon second refuge lorsque je me proposais lâchement en poste de garde, dans l'unique but de fuir ma chambre. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais me refuser continuellement au sommeil et celui-ci – lorsque je m'y résignais – se vengeait férocement de moi, m'abandonnant aux visions atroces et terrifiantes, m'interdisant la douce étreinte de Morphée, préférant me jeter dans le carcan ténébreux des cauchemars.

_Mais…_ce n'était pas tout. Si seulement cela s'était arrêté là ! J'avais remarqué une autre chose plus glaçante encore, il y a de cela deux jours, et qui avait achevé de m'inquiéter.

J'étais alors installée sur une chaise longue, tâchant vainement de profiter du soleil et d'oublier mes tracas un court moment. Notre navigatrice rousse traçait ses cartes à mes côtés, ayant fait déplacer une table sur le pont – Sanji était décidément très dévoué à notre égard – afin de jouir elle aussi de la température estivale. Adossé au mât, Zoro – comme à son habitude – somnolait, entourant d'un bras protecteur ses trois sabres. Notre trio d'énergumènes, soit Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, pêchaient joyeusement, encouragés par la mélodie entraînante que jouait Brook. Le cuisinier du navire était enfermé dans son sanctuaire tandis que Franky avait disparu dans son atelier sans nous en dire plus. En apparence tranquille, je lisais un de mes livres préférés qui – je l'espérais – me détendrait et occulterait mes soucis. Inutile de dire que je n'y parvenais qu'à moitié. Tout était normal, du moins si on omettait les derniers événements.

Notre gentleman était ensuite venu apporter « la collation de ses déesses » comme il aimait la nommer. Cette fois-ci, il avait concocté d'alléchants cocktails – « Cerise et framboise, acidulés d'une légère pointe de citron. » nous avait-il précisé – d'une attrayante couleur. Ignorant délibérément – cela me faisait toujours sourire intérieurement d'accoutumée – les gais lurons qui réclamaient également une boisson, il s'était avancé souplement jusqu'à nous, « ses anges des cieux ». Il avait donné son verre à Nami – en louant la splendeur de cette dernière bien évidemment – qui avait quitté quelques minutes son travail minutieux pour se désaltérer. Puis, ce fut mon tour. Me complimentant sur « ma radieuse beauté », il avait empoigné délicatement la coupe qui m'était destinée. Malgré les éloges habituelles dont il m'avait couverte, je n'avais pourtant pas manqué l'œillade soucieuse qu'il m'avait lancée. J'avais tendu la main pour attraper le fragile récipient.

Et soudain, alors que mes doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du verre à pied, tous mes gestes s'étaient suspendus, tout mon corps s'était figé. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé – et je ne le comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Cela n'avait duré qu'un fugace instant, une seconde tout au plus. Mes yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement étrécis sous l'effet de l'effroi : je ne pouvais plus bouger.

C'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus ma propre chair. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon trouble pourtant. Après tout qu'était-ce ? Un minuscule arrêt gestuel dans un très court laps de temps infime, insaisissable, indétectable. Comment pouvait-on le repérer si on ne le vivait pas, si on ne le ressentait pas intimement dans nos membres, nos nerfs, nos fibres ? Ce n'était qu'une minuscule seconde, et pourtant, _pourtant_, pendant ce tout petit intervalle, j'avais entrevu avec épouvante ce que mes muscles s'apprêtaient à faire, ce que mon cerveau m'ordonnait, me sommait d'accomplir. _Et je n'arrivais pas à lutter._

Ma main s'était avancée, en dépit de ma résistance, vers Sanji.

Mais alors, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, cette pulsion incontrôlable s'était éteinte, avait pris fin. Néanmoins, emportées par le mouvement amorcé, mes phalanges s'étaient refermées brutalement sur le cocktail. Je n'avais pas pu anticiper, trop abasourdie, trop choquée par l'ordre impérieux qui m'avait été dicté mentalement.

La coupe avait volé en éclats, brisée par ma poigne. Une multitude d'étoiles de verre s'étaient répandues sur le pont en myriades scintillantes. D'autres s'étaient cruellement enfoncées dans ma peau.

Voulaient-elles me punir de ce que mon enveloppe charnelle avait souhaité commettre ?

Notre cuisinier avait aussitôt empoigné ma main pour retirer les aiguilles cristallines, laissant tomber son plateau en jurant, inquiet. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers nous en attendant le récipient se fracasser. Chopper s'était pressé autour de moi, hurlant au médecin. Quant à moi, j'étais demeurée insensible, hébétée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Usopp avait crié qu'il y avait du sang que je m'étais aperçu des traînées rougeâtres qui se peignaient sur ma paume. Mais la douleur n'était rien, elle était même bienvenue.

Peut-être ramènerait mon esprit qui me paraissait de plus en plus dément à la raison ?

J'étais horrifiée par ce qui m'avait été soufflé depuis les méandres tortueux de mon cerveau. Mais de l'extérieur, je devais simplement passer pour immobile. Je m'étais mollement laissée entraîner par le petit renne vers l'infirmerie, me contentant de reprendre contenance et de fuir les expressions interrogatives et incompréhensives de mes amis. Notre docteur avait rapidement désinfecté la plaie avant de la recouvrir d'un bandage immaculé. Calmée, j'avais ensuite éludé avec soin ses interrogations quant au pourquoi du comment auquel moi-même je ne pouvais pas répondre, pour après quitter l'infirmerie en trombe et me réfugier dans la bibliothèque, mon havre de paix.

Encore maintenant, dans cette même bibliothèque, je n'expliquais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'était cette horrible sensation ? Un être qui me contrôlait contre ma volonté ? La même chose qui était responsable de l'inutilité de mes capacités démoniaques ? Mon subconscient ? Une simple absence ? Une… pulsion ? Quelle que soit l'origine de ce mal, d'où provenait celui-ci ? Etrangement il me rappelait avec effroi mon tout premier songe, celui par lequel tout avait commencé – ou du moins l'événement déclencheur de tous les autres selon moi. Se reproduirait-il ? Que… que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je sur la voie de la folie, comme le laissaient penser les envies subites et terrifiantes qui m'avaient assaillie un éphémère mais infernal instant ? Que de questions et si peu de réponses ! Je… _j'avais peur._

Je me tortillai fébrilement les doigts, rongée par ces pensées angoissantes. Cela ne me ressemblait pas de me torturer ainsi. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser troubler comme cela. Rationnelle, je devenais insensée, irraisonnable, élaborant hâtivement des conclusions infondées. Après tout… pourquoi envisageais-je immédiatement le pire scénario ? Rien ne me prouvait que j'avais raison, _n'est-ce pas ? _Et pourtant, malgré mes compagnons qui essayaient tant bien que mal – je le voyais bien – de me rassurer, il y avait toujours ce pressentiment dérangeant, ce funeste présage qui s'imposait de plus en plus comme une certitude inévitable en mon sein.

Moi qui étais d'accoutumée si calme, si inébranlable, presque indifférente au temps qui courait, je me prenais à être constamment sur mes gardes. Le manque de sommeil – je dormais à peine quelques heures, réveillée en sursaut par mes illusions écarlates – me hérissait encore un peu plus. Je craignais mes affreux rêves nocturnes et je craignais également que cette étrange pulsion ne refasse surface. Pour l'instant, – dieu merci ! – elle n'était pas réapparue.

Bien entendu, je dissimulais avec soin mon agitation derrière ma sérénité habituelle. Mais – je l'avais vite compris – je ne trompais personne. Ou du moins pas la majeure partie de l'équipage, surtout depuis l'accident du verre. Je surprenais parfois Nami me jetant un regard inquiet et inquisiteur lorsqu'elle me frôlait. Usopp me demandait quotidiennement comment je me portais, il fronçait chaque jour un peu plus les sourcils quand je lui répondais que tout allait bien et que j'étais confiante en l'avenir. Sanji me couvait d'un œil attentif et soucieux, redoublant d'attentions délicates à mon sujet. Brook et Franky tentaient de me changer les idées peu subtilement et de détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue du Thousand Sunny, enchaînant les morceaux de musiques joyeux et revigorants, multipliant les démonstrations bruyantes d'inventions loufoques et inattendues. Chopper me couvait de ses yeux brillants, s'installant fréquemment sur mes genoux pour me témoigner son affection. Luffy, quant à lui, n'avait pas changé son attitude d'un pouce. Toujours souriant, excité et de bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, je remarquais seulement les sourires énormes qu'il m'adressait, comme pour me communiquer sa confiance optimiste. Zoro restait lui aussi fidèle à lui-même, peu loquace, me cachant ses émotions. Mais pourtant, je ressentais souvent les regards lourds et scrutateurs qu'il dardait sur moi au sortir d'une de ses nombreuses siestes.

J'ignorais s'ils savaient la véritable raison de mes appréhensions, du moins s'ils connaissaient _toutes _les raisons. Certains des plus perspicaces avaient peut-être quelques soupçons, même si, appliquée que j'étais à dissimuler ce que je tenais à garder secret, je ne le pensais pas. Comment pouvaient-ils deviner le contenu effrayant de mes nuits ou encore ce qui s'était produit lorsque j'avais saisi ce verre ? Personne n'avait mangé le fruit télépathique à ce que je sache… Ils croyaient sans doute – à juste titre – que mon unique angoisse était la disparition mystérieuse de mes pouvoirs et les interrogations, quant à sa cause, qui en découlaient. Ils ne découvriraient pas ce que je cachais. Peut-être était-ce présumer de ma facilité à la discrétion, mais j'espérais avoir tort.

Je m'en voulais vraiment d'affecter ainsi mes camarades, mais, paradoxalement, j'étais aussi étrangement touchée par leur sollicitude. Ils me prouvaient encore une fois par cela qu'ils étaient de vrais amis, qui se préoccupaient de mon bien-être et sur lesquels – j'en étais à présent persuadée depuis Enies Lobby – je pourrais toujours compter. Et cela me faisait alors me morigéner davantage quant aux actions morbides et incompréhensibles que je commettais dans mes sombres songes, ainsi que sur ces pulsions bizarres qui menaçaient mes comparses et dont j'avais peur qu'elles se reproduisent. Un cercle vicieux, où la peur et la culpabilité – était-elle seulement justifiée cette culpabilité ? – ne faisaient en fin de compte que se renforcer…

Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais mes pressentiments devaient se révéler réels – ce qui, je le souhaitais ardemment, ne se produirait pas –, et que je devais être l'instrument de la perte de l'équipage, j'avais décidé de ce que je ferais. Tout simplement, pour la sécurité de mes compagnons – même si cela les meurtrirait irrémédiablement et les ferait sans doute me haïr –, pour eux, ces huit êtres si chers à mon cœur, je…

La porte grinça, me tirant brutalement de mes réflexions déprimantes. Je réprimai un sursaut. Nami passa sa tête rousse par l'entrebaillement de l'entrée.

« Robin ? Tout va bien ? me lança-t-elle, soucieuse.

– Oui, éludai-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

– Hum, je venais te chercher. Le dîner est prêt, m'informa notre navigatrice, guère convaincue par ma réponse.

– D'accord, j'arrive. »

Je me levai et lissai le bas de ma robe noire avant de refermer le petit opuscule qui m'avait plus servi de support de pensées que de lecture relaxante. Je le posai sur la table et rejoignis en quelques pas notre cartographe qui me tenait le chambranle de bois.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la cuisine. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, les bruits de couverts et les voix qui réclamaient pitance se firent croissants. A mes côtés, légèrement en retrait, la jeune femme cheminait en silence, me suivant de près. Néanmoins je pouvais sentir son regard me vriller le dos et la nuque, empli d'inquiétude et d'interrogations. Je fis comme si de rien n'était. Pouvais-je vraiment leur dire ? Leur dire que j'étais la voleuse nocturne qui, chaque nuit, ôtait leurs vies en rêve ? Le simple fait de commettre ces atrocités en songe me terrorisait. Alors, les énoncer à haute voix ? A ceux que j'aimais profondément et qui se retrouvaient malgré tout mes victimes le soir ?

Tout à coup, ma compagne s'arrêta au milieu du corridor. Je stoppai ma marche moi aussi et me retournai vers elle.

« Dis-moi Robin, tu nous caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-elle plus comme une conviction qu'une question, en fixant mes orbes bleus.

Je levai mes iris vers elle, sans vraiment la voir. Ainsi elle l'avait deviné ?

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Je crois bien vous avoir tout dit. Il le fallait bien pour que Chopper puisse trouver ce que j'ai, répondis-je calmement.

– Tu mens mieux d'habitude tu sais, me rétorqua-t-elle. Que ne nous dis-tu pas Robin ? Nous sommes tes amis tu le sais bien, tu peux tout nous confier. »

Mes amis ? Oh oui, oh combien je le savais qu'ils l'étaient ! Mes amis, mes chers amis, les seuls que j'avais jamais vraiment eus et chéris. Ces sauveurs, ces lumières, ces étoiles qui s'étaient battus pour moi, m'avaient délivrée, m'avaient accueillie, donnant ainsi un nouveau sens ô combien plus lumineux à ma vie ! _Mes amis._ Les seuls. Les uniques. Les irremplaçables. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook. _Mes soleils_. Mes soleils qui chassaient les nuages obstruant mon ciel, chassaient la pluie, le vent, l'orage. Et c'était bien pour cela que je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Ternir leur lueur éclatante en les éclaboussant de sang illusoire ? Leur sang que mes mains avaient versé en cauchemar ? Que _moi_, j'avais versé ? Leur parler de ces pulsions malsaines qui m'avaient prise et qui les menaçaient ? Leur avouer qu'en quelque sorte mon corps avait voulu leur nuire et que je n'aurais pas réussi à l'en empêcher ? _Non…_Comment pourrais-je seulement les regarder en face ? Ce n'était que des rêves, aussi intangibles que traumatisants, et pourtant ils me paraissaient si vivants, si vivaces qu'ils me semblaient être la réalité, ou ce qu'elle serait, devrait être. Et mes gestes qui tendaient à rejouer ces songes… _Comme si ceux-ci allaient se produire dans l'avenir…_

Intérieurement, je ris nerveusement. Je devenais folle.

« Tu te trompes. Je vous ai véritablement tout dit. De toute manière, sans que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit, vous auriez compris. » repris-je enfin après un léger silence.

Nami soupira en secouant la tête.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ca pourrait peut-être marcher avec Chopper ou Luffy, mais pour moi ça ne prend pas. » me reprocha-t-elle, accusatrice.

Zut. Elle était trop sagace. Et je l'admettais, ce n'était pas mon meilleur mensonge.

« Robin, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu nous as tout révélé. » me somma-t-elle fermement et déterminée.

Je levai les yeux vers son visage et les plongeai dans les siens d'un beau marron scintillant, prête à lui mentir à nouveau.

« Je… »

Mais alors, mes cauchemars me retraversèrent l'esprit. J'écarquillai mes globes oculaires quand la rousse de mes songes se dressa dans mes pensées. Les deux images de notre navigatrice se superposaient : la réelle et l'imaginaire, la vierge de sang et la sanglante, la bien portante et l'agonisante, la vivante et la presque morte. Et je la revoyais, cette Nami aux portes de la mort ! Son corps auparavant svelte n'était plus que squelettique et déchiré de toutes parts, vague souvenir d'une beauté autrefois radieuse. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus cuivrés, mais recouverts d'hémoglobine séchée. Ce n'était plus la jolie peau blanche, si pure, mais la chair brûlée, abîmée, couverte d'hématomes horribles et de blessures suintantes. Sa bouche pulpeuse n'était plus qu'une rose écorchée, craquelée par la soif et de rouge. Et ses prunelles n'étaient plus d'un chocolat étincelant, c'étaient les yeux ternes, abyssaux et dénués d'éclat de vie. Et ses pupilles étaient vides, vides, vides ! Et ces larmes… glaçantes, paralysantes, effroyables, qui dévalaient ces joues souillées de perles écarlates ! Et moi, avançant vers _ma proie_, telle une déesse de trépas, un poignard effilé dans la main ! Puis enfin, le coup final qui venait, sonnant le glas de l'existence de mon amie…

« Robin, Robin ! Tu m'entends ? »

Je revins à moi, hébétée par la soudaine réminiscence de mes songes. Ma gorge était sèche.

« Ca va ? Tu étais… ailleurs l'espace d'un court instant, s'inquiéta la cartographe.

– Je vais bien, me repris-je. Je… comme je te le disais il n'y a rien de plus à préciser. Libre à toi de me croire ou non. »

Et je fuis, lâchement. Trop chamboulée sans doute d'avoir revu la Nami de mes rêves, ces rêves où j'étais son assassin, alors que la vraie se trouvait en face de moi. Je me retournai et recommençai mon cheminement vers la salle à manger. J'entendis notre navigatrice m'emboîter le pas. Alors que je croyais que la volcanique jeune femme avait abandonné, je sentis un fugace courant d'air effleurer mon épiderme, accompagné d'un bruissement de tissu, avant qu'une peau tiède ne se presse autour de mon poignet, arrêtant ma progression. La voix de la Chatte Voleuse retentit dans le couloir. Au loin raisonnait le tintamarre des cuisines.

« Robin, tu mens, je le sais. » ré-affirma mon amie à la chevelure flamboyante.

Je laissai ma frange dissimuler mes yeux tandis que je baissais discrètement la tête.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien nous dire ? Je te le répète, tu peux tout nous confier. » renchérit-elle.

Non… Justement je ne pouvais pas, je ne _voulais_ pas. Je serrai imperceptiblement les poings.

« Nami, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus qui mérite d'être formulé, soufflai-je du ton le plus sincère que je pouvais. Maintenant que la discussion est close, allons manger. Luffy doit être intenable à l'heure qu'il est. »

Mon interlocutrice abandonna la partie en soupirant, ayant compris qu'elle ne mènerait à rien, lâchant ma main. Nous reprîmes notre marche, murées toutes deux dans un silence tendu. Seuls nos pas troublaient cette fausse quiétude, rythmant froidement notre avancée, ricochant sur les planches du navire. Là où il n'y avait pas de hublots pour laisser entrer la lumière, la pénombre subsistait, envahissant les coins d'ombre, les enveloppant de mystère. Puis nous quittâmes le couloir pour gravir l'escalier qui menait au pont du bateau. Sur l'herbe verte, nos pieds se turent, étouffés par la verdure. De bruyants, ils devenaient feutrés, ténus. Le soleil me chauffait la nuque, mais ses rayons me semblaient froids. Ni Nami ni moi ne parlions, ressassant cette conversation désagréable et inutile. Lorsqu'enfin je posai ma paume sur la porte de la cuisine, je m'empressai de l'ouvrir, avide de quitter ces non-dits et ces reproches muets pour plonger dans l'atmosphère joyeuse du repas.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Rêve, Cauchemar... ou Réalité ?**_

**Auteur :** Moi, alias Rubis01

**Anime :** One Piece

**Genre :** Horreur, angoisse, drame, amitié, général...

**Crédits :** Le monde de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Je ne fais que les emprunter (pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les obtenir XD). Par contre it's my scénario. :)

**Le petit mot de l'auteur :** Hello everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^

Oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai un retard impardonnable de plus de six mois. Et pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulier, juste une certaine flemme et ininspiration (ça existe ? xD). Bref, la moitié du chapitre était rédigée depuis des mois, mais pas possible d'écrire la suite. Mais maintenant, c'est revenu alors tout va bien. =)

Cependant, je m'excuse encore, je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite arrivera. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je terminerai cette fiction coûte que coûte, même si cela doit me prendre des années.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

* * *

_**Dans le secret de la cuisine…**_

Zoro avisa dès l'entrée de la voleuse les lèvres pincées de cette dernière, signe discret de sa contrariété. Remarquant les yeux pensifs et sombres de l'historienne dans le même temps – bien que cela soit presque indétectable pour un œil non-averti –, il fit rapidement le lien avec la tension qui régnait entre elles.

Malgré qu'il soit peu bavard, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit observateur. Il avait appris à comprendre et à lire en ses compagnons, à force de les côtoyer chaque jour en vivant sur le même bateau. De plus, depuis que Sanji lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant l'archéologue, il faisait beaucoup plus attention à celle-ci, analysant son comportement et ses gestes.

S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Sûrement. Il était loin le temps où il refusait de lui accorder sa confiance – à juste titre sans doute. Mais depuis Enies Lobby, elle était devenue pleinement leur compagne. Même certainement plus, _une amie._ Et on se souciait des êtres qui nous étaient chers n'est-ce pas ? Il était donc normal qu'il se préoccupe de l'état de la jeune femme, comme celui de tous ses coéquipiers – de celui du cuistot également, malgré que cela l'horripile de le concevoir comme une personne importante –, même s'il ne le montrait pas. En conséquence, discrètement, sans que l'on ne se doute de rien – ou du moins, cela devait passer inaperçu aux yeux de plusieurs personnes –, il observait, guettait, faisait sa petite ronde mentale quotidienne afin de surveiller si tout allait bien.

Et tout n'allait pas bien, il le sentait. Les mystères qui se jouaient sur le navire ces derniers jours avaient un impact relativement conséquent sur Robin. Oh bien sûr, c'était normal que la perte de ses pouvoirs la fasse s'interroger. Mais, il y avait autre chose. Il en était certain. Et c'était là qu'intervenait l'hypothèse du cuisinier – théorie qu'il partageait. Nami paraissait le soupçonner également, aux vues des regards à la fois soucieux et suspicieux qu'elle lançait à la jeune femme. La connaissant, elle avait certainement tenté de faire parler la brune, mais sa tentative avait apparemment échoué : le climat tendu entre ces deux-là le prouvait. Ou alors se méprenait-il ?

De toute façon, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Quoi qu'on lui dise, l'archéologue ne se confierait pas. Elle était de ces gens mystérieux et taciturnes qui, s'ils acceptaient de partager certaines choses, gardaient soigneusement enfermé le reste. En général le mauvais, le douloureux, le trop intime. N'en était-il pas l'exemple ?

Alors, à moins d'y vraiment forcer l'historienne en l'acculant dans un cul-de-sac, obtenir des aveux d'elle serait très ardu. On ne pouvait donc que supposer, sans preuve, sans confirmation, en assemblant avec difficulté les quelques indices qu'on était assez sagace pour relever.

L'escrimeur avait remarqué que l'historienne s'isolait de plus en plus dans la bibliothèque, et dans la vigie lorsqu'elle était de garde. Elle s'y proposait souvent d'ailleurs, c'était étrange… Cherchait-elle simplement à réfléchir sur les récents événements ou y avait-il quelque cause plus profonde ? Ou encore, se délectait-elle d'un livre si passionnant qu'elle n'en pouvait détacher le regard ? Le sabreur exclut presque immédiatement cette dernière explication. Non, ce n'était pas avait bien noté que la jeune femme ne lisait plus vraiment, ou du moins ne se concentrait plus autant sur sa lecture qu'auparavant, se contentant de déchiffrer vaguement les caractères imprimés en tournant mollement les pages encrées, discrètement perdue dans ses pensées. Ses prunelles semblaient presque hantées à ces moments-là, si lointaines que la fine lame s'obligeait à délibérément provoquer le cuisinier pour tirer l'archéologue de ses rêveries. Le blond se prenait facilement au piège, tombant à pieds joints dans celui-ci, tant, que cela en aurait été risible si le bretteur n'avait pas soupçonné là de quelconques stratagèmes et arrières-pensées. Les mêmes qui s'agitaient sous son crâne sans doute. Il fallait croire que le love-cook n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il y paraissait au premier abord…

Zoro ricana mentalement. Il en venait même à complimenter le cuistot raté ! A croire que la situation présente le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre… Situation qu'ils – tous ensemble – devaient résoudre avant qu'elle ne se complique davantage et devienne critique.

Peut-être, sûrement, était-ce dramatiser, tenir là un discours un peu trop alarmiste, affolant jusqu'à en devenir insensé. Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait cette sorte de pressentiment irraisonné, désagréable et fugace, qu'il s'empressait de chasser dès qu'il effleurait son esprit sans arriver à s'en défaire complètement. Un pressentiment qui lui susurrait doucereusement que le pire restait à venir…

Décidément, l'équipage devait impérativement converser de ce problème.

Le second repoussa vivement une main vindicative qui tentait de lui soustraire son morceau de viande et entoura ensuite son assiette d'un bras protecteur. La paume en caoutchouc battit piteusement en retraire avant de s'attaquer à la nourriture d'une rousse incendiaire.

« Luffy ! Essaie encore une seule fois de voler l'entrecôte – préparée avec amour – de Nami-chérie et je te prive de viande pendant un mois ! » tonitrua Sanji, menaçant, en abattant son talon sur la tête de son capitaine.

Ledit capitaine alla bouder sur son tabouret, croisant puérilement les bras pour montrer son mécontentement. A ses côtés, Chopper et Usopp l'ignoraient royalement, se régalant du délicieux repas du gentleman. Franky buvait goulûment sa bouteille de cola tandis que Brook mâchait avec application ses pommes dauphine. En face d'eux, sa chaise contre le mur, le cuisinier du navire picorait dans son plat, bondissant fréquemment pour défendre le déjeuner des demoiselles du terrible trou sans fond qu'était le D. A sa droite – ô ravissement – se tenait la navigatrice, songeuse et ayant à peine touché à la nourriture. Bien entendu, cela n'échappa pas au regard acéré et observateur du blond qui s'acharna immédiatement à en trouver la cause. Une œillade discrète – néanmoins pas assez pour ne pas être remarquée du coq – de la cartographe à l'égard de l'archéologue eut tôt fait de répondre à ses interrogations. A l'instar de l'épéiste, il fit rapidement le lien avec l'atmosphère tendue qui semblait régner entre les deux femmes et en vint, lui aussi, bientôt à la conclusion qu'une réunion de l'équipage s'imposait, et que le plus vite serait le mieux.

Restait désormais à faire passer le mot à tous ses nakamas sans attirer l'attention de la principale concernée.

Prévenir Luffy et Chopper serait le plus difficile et s'avérait risqué, par leur insouciance ces deux zouaves étaient bien capables d'ébruiter l'information par une quelconque maladresse. Et Robin, malgré son trouble, aurait tôt fait d'être au courant du stratagème. Avertir au dernier moment le capitaine et le petit médecin était donc la seule option envisageable. Informer Nami et Zoro serait facile. Pour les trois autres, soit Franky, Usopp et Brook, le blond avait également sa petite idée. Le cuisinier était confiant, il y arriverait, surtout si tout cela était fait pour sa mellorine.

Obnubilé par ses pensées, Sanji n'en ressentit pas moins le regard insistant qui pesait sur lui. Un peu agacé et légèrement sur la défensive – l'historienne aurait-elle déjà découvert le pot aux roses ? – il releva tranquillement sa tête inclinée et parcourut d'un oeil faussement nonchalant l'assistance. Il réprima un soupir de soulagement quand il saisit les pupilles émeraude du sabreur sur lui. Ce n'était pas Robin, il était rassuré, elle n'était pas encore devenue télépathe. Celle-ci mangeait toujours d'un air distrait, assise entre le bretteur et le canonnier.

Le gentleman ancra ses saphirs dans les pierres de jade de l'épéiste, le questionnant silencieusement. Un regard éloquent de la part de ce dernier lui fit comprendre que Zoro avait eu la même idée que lui – comme quoi, l'algue pouvait avoir de brefs éclats d'intelligence parfois, rit-il intérieurement. A travers une conversation visuelle, ils convinrent finalement de se retrouver dans la cuisine après le repas.

* * *

Petit à petit, les assiettes se vidèrent et, au plat principal, succédèrent les desserts. Une fois crèmes caramel, flans, clafoutis et salades de fruits engloutis – en grande partie par leur goinfre de capitaine –, la table fut peu à peu désertée, les chaises abandonnées. Sanji commença à débarrasser tandis que ses compagnons se levaient et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce. Le plan allait pouvoir commencer.

« En fait Usopp, c'est toi qui es de corvée de vaisselle aujourd'hui, lança négligemment le coq.

– Quoi ?! Mais je t'ai aidé avant-hier ! Trouve-toi un autre larbin, j'ai plein de choses à faire ! s'exclama le sniper, guère coopératif.

– Comme tout le monde sur ce navire quand il s'agit de faire la vaisselle ! rétorqua vertement le cuisinier. Cesse de te trouver des prétextes et ramène tes fesses ici ! »

Le tireur abdiqua à contrecœur, convaincu par la menace qu'était la jambe vêtue de noir levée vers lui. Le blond sourit, satisfait. Et d'un. En outre, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Parfait.

« Ah, et Franky ! apostropha-t-il ensuite. Tu pourrais venir jeter un coup d'œil au four après ? J'ai eu du mal à l'allumer tout à l'heure.

– Pas de problème bro' ! » répondit le cyborg en sortant de la cuisine.

– Tu sais même plus allumer correctement un four, sourcil roulé ? ne put résister le vert – plan ou pas, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser. Et puis… il devait bien donner le change non ?

– Toi, tête de gazon, je t'emmerde ! Et bien profond ! répliqua ce dernier, entrant dans le jeu.

– Pas autant que moi, répondit le bretteur, taquin.

– Et d'abord, qu'est'ce que tu fous encore là, pelouse ambulante ?! Tu t'es pas déjà assez bourré la gueule ? reprit Sanji, faussement énervé.

– Bah écoute, vu comment tu séquestres toutes les bouteilles, pas vraiment non, baka-cook, lui apprit le sabreur.

– Grand bien leur fasse aux bouteilles ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je les tiens loin de toi, sale ivrogne ?! » rétorqua le blond.

Zoro ne trouva rien à redire. Le cuisinier, lui, laissa un sourire vainqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Désormais personne – notamment une certaine archéologue qui avait la manie de laisser traîner des oreilles partout, même si elle en était temporairement incapable – ne pourrait s'interroger quant à la présence tardive de l'escrimeur dans la cuisine, grâce à cette raison implicite mensongère – pas si éloignée de la réalité en vérité. De plus, pour couronner le tout, il avait brillamment rabattu le clapet de l'autre empoté – il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelques accents de vérité dans cette récrimination factice du bretteur. Tout fonctionnait à merveille.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus dans la salle que la jambe noire, la fine lame et le canonnier, et après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, les deux comploteurs informèrent ce dernier du stratagème prévu. En lavant la vaisselle pour deux d'entre eux, et finissant du rhum pour l'autre, ils conversaient.

« Donc vous aussi vous pensez que Robin nous cache quelque chose ? Je croyais que seul le grand capitaine que je suis l'avais noté ! s'exclama le sniper.

– Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, triple imbécile ?! s'offusqua Sanji tout en essuyant une assiette.

– Chopper, Luffy ou encore Brook qui a rejoint l'équipage il y a peu, dit le vert indifféremment.

– Ouais c'est vrai ça, répondit d'un air blasé le blond. Enfin toi, Usopp, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies deviné si vite, on ne trompe pas un menteur professionnel.

– Hé ! se vexa le tireur.

– Bref, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit le coq, grave. Je propose que l'on se réunisse ici cette nuit, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Ses nakamas acquiescèrent.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, la cuisine était sombre, plongée dans une semi-obscurité que perçaient seulement les rayons ténus de la lampe à huile posée sur un coin de table. Un silence tendu régnait, troublé seulement par l'écume qui fouettait la coque et les tic-tacs réguliers de l'horloge accrochée au mur.

Pourtant, la pièce était remplie. Du capitaine au petit docteur, tous étaient venus, prévenus plus ou moins tardivement par, au choix, une visite improvisée – et factice – du bretteur à l'infirmerie, une boisson fraîche accompagnée de quelques mots offerte à la navigatrice, ou un entraînement à l'épée qui avait viré confessions discrètes. Sans oublier le morfal du navire réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il était censé monter la garde – ce que la cartographe n'avait décidément pas apprécié découvrir aux vues des bosses qui ornaient le front de l'homme élastique.

Tout ce beau monde s'était donc réuni autour de la table à manger et après un bref résumé de la situation, entrecoupé des exclamations étonnées et naïves du petit médecin qui n'avait pas encore véritablement saisi l'ampleur des évènements, les questions et les propositions avaient fusé jusqu'à ce que la déclaration inattendue de Luffy ne stoppe l'agitation de l'équipage.

Désormais tous le fixaient, immobiles, surpris, incompréhensifs, attendant des explications qui ne venaient pas.

Un poing cogna brusquement contre le meuble de bois, faisant sursauter un renne pelucheux et un squelette plaisantin. Nami ancra ses prunelles chocolat dans celles du Chapeau de Paille, le regard dur.

« Et pourquoi ne devrions-nous rien faire, hein ? » lâcha-t-elle vertement, criant presque, s'arquant vivement vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Le brun, la jambe droite pliée de sorte qu'un de ses pieds soit posé sur la chaise qu'il occupait, fixa longuement sa vis-à-vis sans répondre, profondément sérieux. Cette dernière reprit, le ton acerbe :

« Alors ? Pourquoi, d'après toi, on ne devrait rien faire pour comprendre ce qui tourmente Robin ?

– Oui, Luffy, je ne comprends pas, se plaignit Chopper d'une voix larmoyante.

– Si on savait ce qui lui arrivait, on pourrait la rassurer et l'aider. » renchérit Usopp à grand renfort de mouvements de bras.

Les quatre autres se contentèrent, eux, de regarder sombrement leur capitaine, attentifs et crispés. Puis, celui-ci parla enfin :

« Ca ne sert à rien d'harceler Robin ou de l'obliger à nous dire ce qui ne va pas, elle ne dira rien. Laissez-lui le temps, elle se confiera le moment venu. Faites-lui confiance.

– Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance ! Mais… » insista la navigatrice.

Surprenant tous ses compagnons, Sanji l'interrompit, tirant sur sa cigarette :

« Luffy a raison. Si tu harcèles Robin, elle ne se confiera pas. Elle se refermera sûrement davantage en fait.

– D'autant plus qu'elle est suffisamment habile pour éviter qu'on la coince. » ajouta Franky en rajustant ses lunettes.

L'avare incendiaire ancra ses mains sur la table et lança, cinglante, au cuisinier :

« C'est pourtant toi qui nous a rassemblés ici. Si tu es d'accord pour ne pas agir, pourquoi as-tu pris cette initiative dans ce cas ?

– Pour vous avertir, prévenir ceux qui n'avaient rien remarqué, faire le point, trouver une solution peut-être, répondit tranquillement le blond tout en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier.

– Mais si on ne sait rien, ta mise au point est complètement inutile ! se récria la rousse, de plus en plus furieuse.

– Même si tu sais que dalle, comme tu dis, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de la rassurer et de la soutenir quand même ? dit alors Zoro, les bras croisés tout en jaugeant la jeune femme.

– Toi, je t'… » répliqua avec emportement cette dernière.

La voix de l'homme élastique claqua comme un fouet, coupant court l'échange qui s'échauffait.

« Nami, ça suffit. » intima fermement ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais il y avait dans son timbre cette autorité propre aux hommes nés pour mener, cet avertissement fugace et pourtant intense qui ne souffrait aucun refus et qui saurait se montrer intransigeant si on le provoquait, malgré son apparent calme. La volonté d'un chef, le charisme d'un dirigeant. L'essence d'un capitaine.

La cartographe se tut, lèvres pincées, et se rassit sèchement sur sa chaise, croisant jambes et bras comme témoins de son mécontentement.

Un silence gêné se faufila parmi les membres d'équipage.

La jeune femme fixait le vide, sourcils froncés, tandis que, à côté d'elle, le médecin triturait les bords de son chapeau maladroitement. Le sniper se grattait, embarrassé, la joue, cherchant le soutien d'un musicien concentré sur ses doigts osseux. L'épéiste semblait dormir alors que le coq laissait son menton se poser sur ses deux mains jointes, l'œil soucieux. Franky regardait en l'air, exhalant quelques discrets soupirs à l'occasion. Leur commandant les contemplait en jouant avec son chapeau.

Puis, après un long temps, quelqu'un parla :

« Yohoho ! Et si on omettait le mystère qui entoure notre chère amie pour nous concentrer sur un autre qui la concerne tout autant ? proposa Brook. Eh bien, docteur Chopper, qu'en est-il des analyses sanguines de Robin-san ? »

Cela eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, les yeux se rouvrirent peu à peu, avides et inquiets d'obtenir enfin quelques brides d'information. Le renne se dressa sur son tabouret et partagea avec les autres son diagnostic, le ton professionnel :

« C'est à dire que… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou non, mais il semble qu'il n'y ait aucun corps étranger dans le sang de Robin. Sa composition sanguine est tout à fait normale, je n'ai relevé aucune anomalie particulière. Cela exclut donc la possibilité qu'elle ait contracté une quelconque maladie comme j'y avais pensé au départ. Cependant, cela se révèle inquiétant par le fait que la perte de ses pouvoirs reste toujours inexplicable.

– Merci, Chopper. » répondit Luffy d'un air grave avant que les conversations ne reprennent.

Ils ne virent, ni n'entendirent l'ombre fugace qui quittait le coin de fenêtre où elle s'était dissimulée pour s'évaporer dans la nuit et regagner sa chambre…

* * *

Une explosion. Puis une deuxième. Un goût âcre qui s'infiltrait dans la bouche, asséchant la langue. L'arôme du piment mélangé à celui de la poudre qui flottait dans l'air. Et la fumée, tant de fumée qui empoisonnait ses bronches. Ses yeux qui pleuraient, à la fois d'irritation et de désespoir.

_Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?_

Un long cri qui résonnait longtemps avant de s'éteindre, glaçant son cœur et son esprit. Puis… _le silence_. Et le bruit lourd d'un corps qui tombait.

Sa chute subite sur le sol qui se gorgeait de sang frais. La mare de pourpre qui se répandait peu à peu autour du mort. Les premiers effluves du fer et de la terre ensanglantée qui caressaient insidieusement ses narines. Une petite bille d'acier qui roulait tranquillement, _trop_ tranquillement, à ses pieds. L'immobilité glacée d'une âme hébétée.

Puis un sursaut, un sanglot. Violent, brusque, hystérique. Déchirant la mer sombre et ses vagues noires, déchirant le ciel gris d'orage et ses nuages, déchirant tout et rien à la fois. _Et elle avec_.

Une larme. Puis deux et bien d'autres. Un second cri qui ricochait durement sur le bois tendre de la croix funéraire et la chair figée du cadavre.

Sa fuite éperdue à travers la forêt. L'obscurité qui envahissait lentement sa conscience et qui lui paraissait pourtant l'unique salut possible. Ses mains qui tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Les épines qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et les buissons qui lacéraient ses genoux. Sa course effrénée contre elle-même et l'infini qui coulait de ses yeux, contre lui et son regard vide qui la fixait.

Et puis finalement… le noir.

* * *

Je me réveillai encore une fois en sursaut, le cœur battant brutalement la chamade sous ma peau bouillante, le sang tambourinant furieusement à mes tempes trempées de sueur. Mes mains tremblaient et un désagréable frisson parcourait à intervalles réguliers mon corps caché sous les draps. J'avais froid.

_Froid de la peur que je sentais ramper dans mon dos._

Je me recroquevillai pitoyablement sur moi-même dans une tentative futile de protection – comme si cela allait me délivrer des cauchemars… – avant de relever les yeux et promener un regard hagard sur l'intérieur de la chambre.

La lune éclairait la pièce par le hublot, enveloppant les meubles d'un halo fantomatique et étrangement inquiétant, ne faisant que renforcer mon malaise, d'autant plus accentué par les ténèbres et le silence – en cet instant suffocant – qui hantaient la chambrée. Seuls les vagues qui heurtaient la coque du navire et le roulis de l'eau laissaient échapper quelques murmures étouffés qui mouraient ensuite sur les murs. Je n'entendais même pas la respiration calme et posée de Nami. Une œillade sur son lit m'en donna la raison les couvertures, défaites et éparses, révélaient un matelas ridé d'aucun pli. L'oreiller était d'un plat tranquille, aucune mèche rousse ne serpentait entre les sillons de tissu. La chambre était vide.

_Un vide oppressant._

« Pourquoi n'était-elle pas couchée ? Où était-elle ? » furent les questions qui émergèrent de mon esprit remué. Déboussolée, voire même inquiète – mais n'était-ce pas normal après un tel rêve ? –, je me concentrai pour faire apparaître des yeux sur tout le bateau avant de me souvenir que j'en étais inexplicablement incapable. Je réprimai une angoisse insensée. Il était totalement impossible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, pas avec les monstres guerriers qui résidaient sur ce bateau. Elle était sûrement juste sortie se soulager ou prendre l'air, rien de plus.

Je me rassurai comme je pouvais tout en poussant un soupir agacé. Ma récente paranoïa m'énervait, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Encore secouée par mon songe, je me massai doucement les tempes, tout en tentant de chasser le souvenir effrayant de cette explosion qui m'avait ébranlée comme si elle était réelle.

Légèrement apaisée, je m'extirpai des couvertures dans l'optique de me rasséréner sur le pont et piochai au hasard un pull dans mon armoire. La fraîcheur de la nuit me mordait la peau, faisant éclore des myriades de petits monticules neigeux sur celle-ci.

_A l'image des angoisses qui creusaient lentement et sûrement ma chair peut-être…_

Me chaussant de sandales quelconques, je m'aventurai dans le couloir désert du Thousand Sunny, éclairé seulement des quelques vitres qui reflétaient la mer immense et bleue. Le bois craquait un peu sous mes pas mais j'y trouvai un étrange réconfort au moins comblait-il cette immobilité inquiétante qui semblait régner partout…

En passant devant la chambre de Chopper, je remarquai de la lumière filtrant de la porte entrebâillée. Notre petit médecin n'était donc lui aussi pas couché ? Je m'approchai, furtive, du battant entrouvert et jetai un coup d'œil.

Il n'y avait personne, ni de renne, ni de chapeau rose à l'horizon. Juste une bougie qui finissait lentement de se consumer sur le bureau et promenait une lueur expirante sur le parquet clair. Esquissant un sourire amusé – n'était-ce pas déconseillé de laisser ainsi un cylindre de cire sans surveillance ? – tout en me demandant sérieusement pour quelle raison deux de mes camarades ne dormaient pas dans leur lit, je pénétrai dans la pièce à pas de loup et éteignis la mince flamme d'un souffle, avant de ressortir tout aussi discrètement. Cela n'était pas vraiment digne des convenances – ni même de mes habitudes – d'entrer ainsi dans la chambre d'autrui sans y avoir été invitée, mais c'était nécessaire après tout, et personne n'en saurait rien.

* * *

Lorsque je poussai délicatement la trappe menant au pont, le vent du soir caressa mon visage et me fit légèrement frémir. C'était cependant une sensation agréable, de celles qui apaisaient plus qu'elles n'indisposaient. Posant les pieds sur le gazon, je laissai les brins verts m'effleurer les chevilles, allant même jusqu'à me déchausser pour mieux apprécier la douceur de l'herbe sur ma peau. Le soleil avait brillé fort toute la journée, de telle sorte que le sol était encore gorgé de ses rayons, imprégné d'une chaleur réconfortante.

J'humai avec délice l'air marin et les relents d'iode jusqu'à en emplir totalement mes poumons et mes sens. La brise jouait tranquillement avec mes mèches noires, auréolant mes traits d'une cape sombre et mouvante. La lune y ajoutait ses couleurs irréelles, créant des dizaines de reflets opalins qui ressemblaient à ceux de la mer, brillante sous l'astre du ciel.

M'enivrant de ces visions, je tentai de chasser le fantôme de mon cauchemar et de tous les autres, de toutes mes interrogations des derniers jours, qui ricanaient dans mon esprit, me narguant méchamment. Et surtout ce goût de sang qui dansait paresseusement sur ma langue, y ancrant froidement ses arômes.

Bientôt, m'oubliant dans la symphonie nocturne de la nature et de l'océan qui berçaient doucement mes oreilles, dans le chant aussi timide qu'un murmure des insectes et la valse langoureuse de l'eau, le vide se fit dans mon âme apaisée.

Je rouvris les yeux.

La nuit me parut plus belle, plus claire, délivrée que j'étais. Ses senteurs capiteuses me donnèrent presque un instant le tournis. Je m'approchai du bastingage. Je me sentais libre et légère. J'ancrai mes pupilles dans le bleu profond de la mer.

Mais, le doute et l'angoisse revinrent soudainement à la charge, invaincus, avides de m'assujettir à nouveau. Les abysses noires de Grand Line n'étaient soudain plus que les gouffres insondables et terriblement vides de tous mes nakamas tués en rêve. Le vent était leurs cris, il s'était mué en un incessant mugissement qui poignardait brutalement mes tympans. Et la lune, cette lune si ronde, cette lune auparavant si belle, et son sourire machiavélique qui pulsait dans le ciel ! Elle brillait, tout brillait d'un éclat fantomatique et cruel, le même que celui de la chambre, se détachant durement sur la voûte obscure, comme si rien n'était déjà plus de ce monde, comme si tout était déjà _mort_.

_Fantomatique._

_Mort. _

Je m'arrachai abruptement à ma contemplation la tête me tournait.

Tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant, _m'asphyxiant_, les parfums de l'ombre me paraissaient désormais relents de mort. Et il y avait à nouveau ce goût de fer dans ma bouche, sur mes papilles, en moi, _partout_, comme si j'en débordais.

Je déglutis ma gorge n'avait jamais été aussi sèche.

_J'avais l'impression de devenir folle._

Ma vision se troubla. La peur comprima ma poitrine, se répandant dans mes veines. Mon cœur s'emballa, semblant prêt à imploser. Et cette angoisse, toute cette angoisse…

_Que m'arrivait-il ?_

Je m'agrippai à la rambarde, vacillante, sur le point de m'effondrer.

J'haletai.

Et tout qui tournait, tournait à n'en plus finir…

Je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement, mes yeux se faisaient noirs.

Je tombai.

Et tout qui tournait, encore et encore…

Je sombrai.

Puis… _Une lueur._

Orangée, chaude, rassurante_, salvatrice._ Jurant parmi le flou de mon regard. _Proche…_

Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarquée avant ?

Mon corps s'était calmé, ne restait qu'une horrible sueur froide qui agitait faiblement mes membres. Ma vue se fit plus claire tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisait.

Je relevai ma joue du sol – Comment avais-je atterri là déjà ? – et tendis le cou vers la source de lumière. Celle-ci émanait de la cuisine et à nouveau je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas la voir plus tôt. Elle était apparemment allumée depuis que j'étais arrivée sur le pont.

Je m'agenouillai lentement, encore tremblante. Et surtout complètement incompréhensive. _Que s'était-il passé exactement ?_

Un malaise ? Une crise ? Une autre sorte de pulsion ? Je n'avais pas de réponse.

L'angoisse ressurgit – mais n'était-elle pas là en vérité depuis le début ?

_Non… _je n'avais pas de réponse…

Je savais juste qu'il _fallait_ que je me rapproche de cette lueur réconfortante, de ce phare illuminant la pénombre. Tout de suite, _immédiatement_, avant que la lune n'ait à nouveau cet éclat fantomatique, avant que tout ne me paraisse à nouveau mort, _avant que je ne sombre définitivement dans la folie._

Me relevant fébrilement, je me dirigeai – ou _me traînai _peut-être plutôt –, le plus silencieusement possible – je craignais juste qu'elle s'évapore au moindre bruit… – vers cette lumière éclatante et réelle, _elle_.

A mesure que je rejoignais la cuisine, les forces semblaient me revenir tandis que je commençais à distinguer des voix agitées et des brides de mots.

Ainsi, mes amis étaient donc là ? Que faisaient-ils ?

La curiosité chassa pour un temps ma peur – car j'étais convaincue qu'elle reviendrait aussitôt après à la charge –, l'oreille attentive et l'œil scrutateur, je me plaquai doucement contre le mur de la salle à manger, près de la fenêtre.

Prenant garde à ne pas être visible – si mes compagnons ne m'avaient pas conviée à cette petite réunion, ce devait être pour une bonne raison –, je risquai une œillade par la vitre.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, paraissant en pleine conversation. Tous étrangement concentrés, ils se turent après une déclaration – que je ne réussis pas à entendre – de notre capitaine. Luffy avait cet air sérieux qui ne souffrait aucune discussion et ce regard sombre qu'on ne lui voyait que peu. Les autres le regardaient, silencieux, soucieux, _interloqués_.

Et tout ce malaise qui me serrait le cœur…

Mes longs doigts se replièrent sur eux-mêmes.

_Parlaient-ils de moi ?_

La virulente réplique de Nami qui claqua dans l'air comme son poing sur le bois m'apporta une réponse des plus équivoques.

Ainsi, j'étais bien la cause de cette tension, la cause de tout. Encore une fois, la culpabilité remonta insidieusement ma gorge, je déglutis tristement alors que mes yeux se faisaient lointains.

Je m'en voulais d'affecter de cette manière mes compagnons les plus chers, de distiller entre eux une atmosphère pesante et dérangeante, d'allumer une lueur songeuse et inquiète dans leurs pupilles normalement toujours rieuses. Oui, je m'en voulais. Beaucoup. Je n'avais pas le droit de ternir ainsi ces soleils, _mes soleils_, qui éclairaient chaque jour un peu plus mon ciel teinté de mélancolie et de solitude. Non, je n'avais pas le droit. Je leur devais tant de choses, tant d'espoir, tant de tout. Ils méritaient tellement plus, tellement mieux qu'une misérable femme qui se complaisait seule dans ses secrètes angoisses alors même qu'elle se prétendait leur amie, alors même qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'ouvrir, même un peu, à eux.

Les paroles calmes et sûres de Luffy m'atteignirent en plein cœur.

_Et pourtant…_ Ils me faisaient _confiance. _Totalement. Ils m'offraient leur soutien dans son entièreté même quand ils savaient que je ne leur disais pas tout.

Je sentis des gouttes picoter mes paupières et glisser un peu sur mes cils noirs tandis qu'un sourire ému se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Etaient-ce des larmes de joie ou de culpabilité ? Je ne savais pas, et étrangement je n'en avais que faire.

Je voulais juste m'enivrer de ce sentiment grisant d'être acceptée, _totalement, _de ce bonheur d'appartenir enfin à un groupe qui croirait toujours, même dans les pires instants, en moi.

_Ils étaient finalement venus…_

Ces amis que m'avait promis Sauro il y a bien longtemps et que je n'avais jamais vraiment espérés.

_Ils étaient là._

Je le savais déjà, mais c'était la première fois que je le réalisais aussi pleinement.

Ca avait quelque chose d'euphorisant, d'extatique, et qui suffit à me redonner courage, à faire courir dans mes veines un optimisme nouveau que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler.

Emplie de cette sensation, mes traits peignirent un sourire reconnaissant dans la pénombre.

J'appuyai mon dos contre le mur de la cuisine, regardant le ciel, écoutant le ton acerbe de notre cartographe qui ne cachait en vérité que son inquiétude.

Mais, malgré leur apparent énervement, je la sentais _cette foi qu'ils avaient en moi._

Alors, riant presque, me mordant les joues pour rester silencieuse, des perles joyeuses gouttant sur mes joues, j'ancrai mon regard dans la nuit redevenue soyeuse et les étoiles qui piquetaient sa toile sombre, l'illuminant. _Comme eux le faisaient sur ma vie._

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'ils seraient complètement éveillés et sortis des torpeurs du sommeil, je leur dirais. Tout. Mes angoisses irraisonnées, mes cauchemars affolants, mes pulsions bizarres et traumatisantes. _Tout_.

Il n'y avait pas de honte à éprouver, ils ne me jugeraient pas. Il n'y avait pas d'appréhensions à avoir, ils ne me repousseraient pas. Il n'y avait pas de culpabilité à supporter – autre que celle d'avoir attendu bien trop de temps pour me confier –, ils ne m'en voudraient pas.

Ce serait dur, sans doute, mais cela me ferait un bien fou d'enfin délivrer ce que je gardais enfermé, de leur retourner cette confiance qu'ils m'offraient sans rien attendre en retour.

Cette situation désagréable de non-dits que je pensais meilleure prendrait fin.

Et, tous ensemble, nous trouverions une solution.

Rien ne réussit à troubler ce positivisme novateur qu'ils m'avaient insufflé, même pas mes résultats sanguins nuls – comme je m'y attendais –, alors que je regagnais discrètement ma chambre pour y dormir, sereine et apaisée.

Et dans mon esprit, terriblement simple mais porteur de tant de messages, un petit _« Faites-lui confiance »_ qui signifiait tout et brillait comme un soleil.

* * *

Voilà, la lecture a-t-elle été agréable ? =) Je l'espère en tout cas ! Tout comme j'espère une petite review peut-être ? Alors ? ^^

Ah, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai publié un nouvel OS sur un de mes personnages favoris. Sait-on jamais~

Merci de votre intérêt !

A la prochaine~


End file.
